<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Menagerie of Imagination by ironbiohazard03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743345">A Menagerie of Imagination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironbiohazard03/pseuds/ironbiohazard03'>ironbiohazard03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Willy Wonka &amp; the Chocolate Factory (1971)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, F/M, Gen, Horror AU, Multi, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Willy Wonka was already a horror story to begin with, Yes while there is INFLATION in this... it is not seen in a fetishy light, oc pairing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironbiohazard03/pseuds/ironbiohazard03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While many people remember Willy Wonka's factory of pure imagination and livelihood, something twisted turns this factory into a pure nightmare. Four brave souls are willing to put their life on the line to stop a madwoman's plans. How far are they willing to push themselves? Will one of them meet a gruesome demise, or through enough witticism will they manage?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC, Violet Beauregarde/Mike Teavee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have originally posted this story on my FFN account, but was curious as to see how much traction it would get here on this platform. </p><p>As so, my author's notes will be as the ones posted on my story. (Which goes by the same name on FFN with also the same username.)<br/>Ever since as a child, I've been a huge fan of the Willy Wonka movies (I kinda like the Charlie movie a little bit, but only for some of the visuals) and when you get down to how the movie presents itself, it's pretty horrific. The kind go through torture in Wonka's "magical factory" like some sort of Dante's Inferno and I have always wanted to write a horror version of a childhood favorite.</p><p>Most of the story takes inspiration from the original movie and VERY FEW aspects from the new movie.</p><p>Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! ^w^</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have originally posted this story on my FFN account, but was curious as to see how much traction it would get here on this platform.</p>
<p>As so, my author's notes will be as the ones posted on my story. (Which goes by the same name on FFN with also the same username.)</p>
<p>Ever since as a child, I've been a huge fan of the Willy Wonka movies (I kinda like the Charlie movie a little bit, but only for some of the visuals) and when you get down to how the movie presents itself, it's pretty horrific. The kind go through torture in Wonka's "magical factory" like some sort of Dante's Inferno and I have always wanted to write a horror version of a childhood favorite.</p>
<p>Most of the story takes inspiration from the original movie and VERY FEW aspects from the new movie.</p>
<p>Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! ^w^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Willy Wonka, the name everyone knew growing up as a child. The candy and desserts that crazy man offered to the entire world, he was able to find a connection within everybody. Five kids were chosen by almost random chance, each of those kids had the opportunity of a lifetime to own a factory and create something marvelous. Pure imagination was right at their grasp, the scale and size of the factory was just immaculate. The candy room was something they all remembered greatly; the walls and ceilings were caked in sweets.</p>
<p>However, a few of them in their early years had to learn a lesson about manners. Gluttony, pride, greed, and envy, those four kids learned those lessons the hard way. Not too many people would like to say a piece of gum changed their body or they were sucked up a chocolate pipe to be turned into fudge.</p>
<p>Charlie Bucket on the other hand, was kind, pure through and through. He cared more about his family trying to find a better place, even if he had won, it wouldn't have mattered. The experience he witnessed was more valuable than he could ever ask for.</p>
<p>For almost a decade, the factory flourished more than ever. Sales skyrocketed and the public was very pleased with the products that were coming out. It seemed every couple of months, new candies were being beta tested and they were thrilled to hear feedback from the public. From candy eggs with the most filling jam packed into them to lollipops that changed flavor with every lick, adults and kids were gobbling them up. The Gobstoppers by that time were finally sold to the public, countless testing was done by Charlie and Wonka combined. They didn't want to disappoint the public.</p>
<p>Those two worked in the factory hard every day, even Charlie's family did too. His grandparents took a majority of the phone calls that would come through and his mom would be the secretary and gave tours every now and then. Everyone, from kids to adults, was ecstatic to go on the tours; they could finally see what the factory was like. For years, Wonka was so afraid to show the world what he could do, but because of Charlie, he instilled confidence that everyone is not a thief. New security systems were put in place and the tour itself was a condensed version than what Charlie went through. Even Charlie and Wonka didn't want to show <em>everything</em> from the factory, what would be the point of having secrets?</p>
<p>The press and paparazzi were going crazy, Wonka's named was plastered everywhere. It seemed like nothing could stop the powerhouse of Wonka and Charlie. Charlie played off of Wonka's zaniness and Wonka played off of Charlie's structured nature.</p>
<p>However, around the summer time, where the request for stock was at an all-time high, the factory just seemed to stop. For months on end, people were questioning why the business came to a grinding halt and no clear answers came through. People were starting to speculate if either Wonka or Charlie jumped ship, but even friends of Charlie said he's not the kind of man to just abandon everything. Except, one letter was sent from the factory, with no name was sent to the presses and it read:</p>
<p>
  <em>For those who are concerned about the state of the Wonka and Bucket Factory, do not be alarmed. Due to unforeseen circumstances and an untimely notice, both Wonka and Bucket had to take a leave of absence for a few months. Family matters to both of them, but operations will be halted until the two return. Any kind of contact will be handled by one of their trusted associates.</em>
</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Most people grew to accept the fate and hoped one day they'd return, but something about the whole "associates" aspect of the letter was fishy. "Associates, right…" a young woman sarcastically spoke.</p>
<p>She turned her head away from the billboard with the factory shown as "CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE." To her, something was so off about the sudden closing.</p>
<p><em>Why aren't more people raising a hell-storm over this? Okay, I know it's a silly factory, but the factory is important for everyone. It's almost a cultural icon. Hopefully something can happen for it to come back. </em>Madeleine Fortuyn thought that immensely, but she had her focuses for her college assignments. Pearson Village still brimmed with lively activity; everyone knew each other so well. Even strangers who passed on by the town felt incredibly welcomed.</p>
<p>Pearson University certainly brought its fair share of eclectic students, but all of them knew how to work together for a positive community. A lot of the students took great in pride for giving back to the community and for the factory, which would always make considerable, charitable donations, to be out of the picture was just saddening. Madeleine did what any student would do in a time like this, form a small club with people who believed in her motto: <em>Try it before you shit on it. If you don't try to figure out what's going on and just complain, nothing can get accomplished.</em></p>
<p>The dulling sound of her history professor going on about the historical significance of the bathroom just made her wanted to get out of there. She was known for a rather loud mouth, but she knew when to tone it down for the right situations.</p>
<p>As soon as the class bell rang, legs bolted like lightning and headed towards the campus quad. Most of the students carried on about their day, but not Madeleine. Today she had a goal in mind, to start the evidence trail for why that letter was so fishy. At her favorite spot, a tree of all places, she waited for her special club members to make their appearance.</p>
<p>The day was a beautiful one to wait for people, the clouds were in their right place and the temperature didn't feel like an oven. A lot of students would be more concerned about trying to make sure they made it through their papers, but a select few were willing to set it aside. Would this be the hugest controversy of the year? Would a few college kids be able to figure out why a huge, economically successful company stopped at such a random time in the year? This was the mystery Madeleine always fathomed about.</p>
<p>Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, who could this mysterious person be? Well, he was never good at playing subtle or would end up falling flat on his face.</p>
<p>"Chip, can you cut it out with this? Whenever you try something like this, it never ends well for you or me."</p>
<p>Without warning, he plopped on the ground right beside the confused woman. He'd like to play the surprise card whenever the chance set itself up. She sighed and laughed at his antics, but knew they were supposed to be endearing.</p>
<p>"Sorry Maddie, but ever since you wanted to come up with this idea, I wanted in. I'm always game for finding out what bullshit seems to be happening to this world. I'm just wondering when Wonka will <em>actually</em> come back. Even after the kids, from what I heard, went into incognito mode not a whole lot of people heard what happened to them. Some reported that they didn't look happy, especially Violet. She looked horrified. Hmm, I wonder if Wonka wanted to scare the competition away. He was always known as a mysterious guy, but who knows how shady he actually was."</p>
<p>The wind sashayed and birds chirped, but both Chip and Madeleine wanted to learn the real truth.</p>
<p>Except, Madeleine did realize one thing. "Wait a minute, I think two of those kids attend here. Violet's always hiding in the library or in her dorm with her studies and I think she might be dating Mike. I know I friended him on Facebook a couple years ago because my parents and his parents sent us to a camp. I remember him telling me that some weird things did happen within that factory, but he didn't feel as horrified as Violet was." She leaned over on her elbows on the soft, green grass. "I wonder if we talked to them we can get some more information out of them about Wonka and Bucket."</p>
<p>Someone else slapped Madeleine in the back of the head. "What the- Oh, hey Coco. What's up?"</p>
<p>"I heard you're trying to talk to Mike and Violet, good luck with that. I've starting doing my own research and anyone who went in there is on a gag order no matter what. Even if Wonka is on the other side of the planet, nothing can be said <em>at all.</em>"</p>
<p>In disbelief, Madeleine flopped too on the grass. "<em>GREAT." </em>Her hair grazed the ground, all of her anger and frustration was zapped away. She wanted to look for <em>anything</em>, a lead, <em>something.</em></p>
<p>"Well, Coco, Chip, while there might be a gag order and Wonka's not here, I'm gonna talk to them anyway. We might as well start there."</p>
<p>"Wait, Madeleine! I think we can start with this first!" a guy with a rather, loud, recognizable echoed out.</p>
<p>"Rocky, lay it on me. Whatcha got for me?" Her eyes beamed with happiness and excitement.</p>
<p>In his hands, was a <em>very </em>important letter, the letter that could change the fabric of time?</p>
<p>She quickly glanced at it, looking over every detail. "Wait a minute, how do you know Charlie?"</p>
<p>"Funnily enough, we used to be neighbors. Well, even though Charlie didn't live directly next to me, I lived in the closest house to him and we would hang out every now and then. Over the years we'd send letters because his family couldn't afford internet. Talk about corny and cheesy, but we kept up with our letters. I know Charlie enough that he wouldn't just leave without telling anyone. He's too much of a family man and an honest person. Even if he needed to take a leave he'd let me know first and up until the factory closed, he stopped altogether. This was the last letter he sent to me."</p>
<p>Although the words on that letter were meaningful to Madeleine and the others, something was still missing from this mystery.</p>
<p>Coco carefully leaned in, but noticed something peculiar about the paper the message was written on. "Hold on, Rocky, that corner there, it looks like something is sandwiched in between."</p>
<p>"Like an ice cream sandwich?" with such charm and grace told by Chip.</p>
<p>The other three looked at him with such disgust. Coco pinched the bridge. "Chip, not the time and place for humor like this."</p>
<p>"What? It's a mystery about the mogul of all candies and his successor suddenly vanishing; I think it's fitting."</p>
<p>Rocky carefully peeled back the corner of the letter, it had a metallic feeling. Except, it wasn't like a small coin, there was more to it. A key was right in their sight, on the back of it was a note attached that read: <em>For my friend Rocky, I would never ask you this, but in times like this I need you to go to the factory. Whoever you want to bring with you, that is your decision, but something may have happened to me and Wonka. We don't know who would want to target us, but find me.</em></p>
<p>Chip didn't want to believe it, he really didn't. "Uh Rocky, what's going on? This is actually a little scary now; who the fuck would want to target a fucking candy factory of all places? Unless this person really hates candy that much, that's insane."</p>
<p>Both women looked heavily concerned, Rocky was still in utter shock to be given <em>the </em>key to the factory.</p>
<p>"So Madeleine, what do we do here?"</p>
<p>Calling the cops would be of no use, all of the cops in their town were being quiet. No one in their town wanted to say a thing, but the four were ready to make noise; it was time for the real truth to be uncovered, but would they be willing to uncover some dark truths?</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>However, while the original four kids came out of the factory relatively unharmed, what would be in stake for Madeleine and the others? Would Chip not crack under the pressure or would anyone else be willing to endure pain unimaginable?</p>
<p>A candy factory to most people would be a place of wonder, pure imagination; this factory was made into a pure nightmare, absolute horror.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, the names of my OCs here are dessert-based. Yes, Madeleine is a dessert and they are pretty good if you ever get to try one.</p>
<p>For most of the other characters, I'll be using their original characterization but there might be a few where I'll take a page from the Tim Burton version.</p>
<p>As weird as this concept is to me, I hope someone out there will enjoy it.</p>
<p>Please R&amp;R!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been awhile since I've posted, trying to juggle real-life responsibilities, trying to work against writer's block as I am participating in this year's FMA BigBang challenge, and just in general trying to get my writing flow going.</p><p>Halloween is looming over us, and I thought it would be fitting to at least post another chapter of a story that's been a fun idea in my mind a few months ago. Inspiration can find its oddest origins and I hope this horror-themed interpretation is well received.</p><p>(Mind you, these notes are from when I was posting this chapter in 2017 just to give context there.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><em>Journal date, September 5</em> <em>th</em> <em>, 2007. Madeleine, Coco, Rocky, and I are about to embark on a mystery that not even the cops are too concerned with. The mysterious case of Bucket and Wonka vanishing off the face of the earth. I mean, whoever this person is just has to hate candy that much. Heck, I feel bad for people are allergic to chocolate or similar sweets, but this is just insane. We aren't too sure where to go from here, but I think Madeleine is pretty intent on interviewing Violet and Mike. Word is that the two are in a relationship, but of course we don't know how deep that relationship goes. Like with anything, gotta do a little bit of digging and interrogation to get what we need. I just hope nothing bad comes out of this. It would be nice to see who the perpetrator is, but I don't want anyone to get hurt. I know I can be a little reckless, but I'm gonna make sure my friends aren't reckless.</em></p><p>/</p><p>For the past couple of days, Madeleine and the others wanted to try to focus their energy on gathering the materials necessary for the crime of the century. Coco sent out a message to Mike, he was actually in her chemistry course, to try to talk to him about a "class assignment." Rocky and Madeleine went by their uncles, whom both were retired cops and totally believed their story, to grab some "special" items. A couple of knives and smoke grenades most young adults could handle.</p><p>They all wanted to spring right into the fray, but it was more important to get the evidence. The interviews with Violet and Mike could reveal something even the others weren't aware about.</p><p>More and more students just carried on their day like nothing happened. Chip was up to his studies and journaling in the library. As much as he enjoyed putting himself out there in front of his friends, to get them to laugh, even he needed to ground himself back into reality. Writing was one of his biggest passions, something he could pour everything he loved dearly into physical form.</p><p>Words painted across his documents, he wanted to desperately journal more but even the due date for his sociology paper loomed over him. <em>Ugh, this is a death paper. I don't want to do this at all.</em> Stress lines and dark circles were on his face, the past few days for Chip weren't the easiest. As much as he wanted to stay on top of his work, Chip wasn't exactly the best at handling pressure which is why he found himself investigating online.</p><p>Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder with a strong grip. The lack of sleep caused him to have a mild freak-out. "GAH! You don't grab people like that."</p><p>He nearly clocked Madeleine in the face.</p><p>"Sorry Chip, normally I'd give you a little bit more notice, but look at this article that both Coco and I found while doing some digging."</p><p>Across the newspaper article read, <strong><em>VERUCA SALT, HEIRESS OF SALT AND NUTS EXPRESSING CONDOLENCES.</em></strong></p><p>"Wait a minute, the bitchiest of the kids expressing condolences? Sounds like an oxymoron. I mean, even other articles I've found about her talk how ruthless and cold she is. I mean, don't get me wrong, she does get business done where her father couldn't, but yikes she could lead an army with that face." He had such a confused look on his face, he wanted to cry. "Seriously, it's almost as if she thinks Wonka and Bucket are already dead."</p><p>"Huh, why do you say that Chip?"</p><p>"Well, think about it. If Veruca so desperately wanted to get that chocolate factory, like she did a few years ago when the news broadcasted her being the third person finding the golden ticket. Except, she must've been that much of a brat to get her just desserts and Charlie was the one to get it all in the end. Something tells me, each of the kids who went in there had <em>something</em> happen to them to change their tune. Violet used to be so prideful about everything, but over the past few years she's been very reserved." Articles plastered Chip's monitor, photos showed how Augustus changed as a kid to an adult was quite drastic. "Huh, looks like Augustus went from being the fat kid to someone who tries to stay in some kind of shape. He talks about during his experience with Wonka's factory how eye opening he let himself go. He's traveled quite a bit giving lectures about self-image acceptance. He could probably go toe to toe with Veruca's ruthless business tactics." Chip continued to scavenge the wide web for <em>anything </em>about the original five. Although, trying to find anything about Violet was nearly impossible.</p><p>Until one obnoxious click from Chip's mouse found something rather particular about Violet. "Well then." He spoke softly, almost at a loss of words.</p><p>The glare on the monitor wouldn't let the leader get a good glimpse of it. "Well what?"</p><p>"Looks like Ms. Beauregarde did write about her experience in some way in one of her e-books. Not that it gained a whole lot of traction, but in her story she notes how she almost felt a prisoner in her own body. She wants her character to realize the choices she makes and ultimately, faces a life or death situation with what the character's body experiences. I don't know if I would call this some sort of epiphany or something, but I think Violet is trying to tell us to be careful <em>if </em>we go into the factory."</p><p>Green eyes scanned some of the passages, phrases like "I had a choice to make things right, but my pride got in the way" or "Every part of me wanted to swim away, but I couldn't" just punched Madeleine in the gut. It was almost as if the gum chewer made a choice for the better, but it had its own consequences.</p><p>"Chip, we can try to dissect every sentence for whatever meaning the reader gets, but we need to talk to her and Mike ASAP. If there is something in that factory that <em>can</em> change people and Veruca <em>is </em>the mastermind behind it all, we have to be the ones to stop her." There were papers with scribbles and doodles that Chip try to draw out, but a heavily circled container from the Salt Factory peaked the leader's interest.</p><p>"Before we go, Chip, why do you have that shipment circled? Do you think she's trying to smuggle Wonka and Charlie?"</p><p>"No, I don't think she's smuggling humans. However, recently her stocks had a boost in sales as soon as she had a couple of shipments of Wonka's chocolate so she could make her chocolate covered nuts. Whatever chocolate she was using before wasn't exactly popular with the crowd, a lot of people used to complain that the chocolate was just bitter. Not even a bitter that let's say the average Joe might like, but when you bite into it it's just blech. This was just before Wonka and Charlie disappeared."</p><p>This was just alarming; Veruca wasn't always subtle with her business strategies. Which it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but she'd make her competition know that she was there. The Salt Factory was not afraid to tackle its competitors and critics head on, both literally and online. The ruthless brat would be more than willing to write a scathing piece or if someone crossed with her, a quick punch changed things pretty quickly.</p><p>However, Chip needed to make sure he'd get a passing grade in his course. "Maddie, I think we may have a lead somewhere, but I gotta focus on this paper. My professor 'says' that this will help for our final paper which is only a month or so away. I just…" his words trailed, anxiety starting to overtake him. His breathing changed to a more rapid pace, eyes twitching.</p><p>"Chip, you'll do fine. Just remember, even in the end, it's just a paper and you've wowed your professors before. Don't let this one thing hinge your whole life on it. Just show your determination and effort, which weighs more than anything else in life. We may fail or may not reach certain expectations, but in life you have to try."</p><p>"You're right, let me kick this death paper into next week." his voice was full of light again, his eyes glimmered with glee.</p><p>In a few hours, Chip was able to write to his heart's content and even surpassed the minimum requirements for the paper.</p><p>However, even with all of his notes and writing prowess, what could prepare him and the others for the ultimate challenge of their lives?</p><p>/</p><p>Normalcy somehow managed to carry on in Madeleine's town, but she wasn't by far content with what was going on. Her classes felt like the entire day was being wasted on what she needed to do to show Veruca the kind of woman she truly was. Her professors mumbled about the mediocrity of dead, white, males in her textbooks, but the only thing in Madeleine's mind was forming a plan.</p><p>A couple of notes and doodles in her notebooks showed how much detail she wanted to put into this operation. Grappling hooks, backpacks filled to the brim with supplies, and what would be the best way to enter into a factory without being noticed too much.</p><p>However, Professor Jacobson wasn't too fond of her daydreaming. "Miss Fortuyn, if you would like to doodle about your fanfiction for later, that's one thing, but please focus on the task at hand." Her nasally tone was just so irritating, Madeleine always wondered where her bizarre accent was from. <em>Like anyone would want to listen to someone who doesn't even follow her own syllabus. </em>Madeleine <em>attempted</em> to follow along, but discreetly wrote her notes making it look like she was writing down what the professor wanted them to "learn."</p><p>The clock struck loudly, with haste and minimal effort, she ran to the campus quad waiting for the others.</p><p>Short brown hair contrasted against the yellow, red flowers; something made Coco float on cloud nine, as if she struck a mine of gold. "Hey Madeleine, you're gonna be pretty happy because I was able to get Mike and Violet to talk."</p><p>Just as Madeleine wanted to jump for joy, she quickly interrupted. "However, we must be in the presence of their parents. Not so much Mike's, I talked with them over the phone and they have no issue, but for Violet, not so much. Plus, let's just say Mr. Beauregarde still has a little bit of a grudge what Mr. Wonka did to his 'precious little daughter.'"</p><p>"Yeah, but there's one contingency that both Violet's parents want in the end," Rocky added.</p><p>"What do they want Rocky? Money, chocolate?"</p><p>"No, none of that, some kind of cure or medicine that could help Violet. Apparently, after she went through the factory she undergone a drastic change to her personality and she's been so afraid doing certain things that not even a doctor could give her the medicine for. Wonka might have something, but who knows when we'll see that man again."</p><p>"Mr. Beauregarde acting like the sleazy car salesman he truly is." Disgust could only describe Madeleine's tone.</p><p>The four were ready; it was time for a couple of truths and lies to be shattered. This veil of fallacies that Veruca casted over everyone, but it missed its marks.</p><p>Coco quickly called Violet on her gaudy flip cell-phone, charms showing off her favorite sweets. "I hate this phone sometimes. The service can be just god awful."</p><p>Chip's eyes were wide open with delight. "You know, I've seen Violet pass by me a couple of times in the hallways, but I never had the courage to talk to her directly. She always looked like she was preoccupied with something else."</p><p>"Hey Coco, what's up?" Violet shyly asked, but Coco had the phone on enough of a loud volume so that the others could hear it clearly.</p><p>With a few nods from the others, Coco pressed onwards. "I know you and your parents spoke to me in length, but now you would be okay if I brought a few of my other friends with me? Do you know about Madeleine Fortuyn?"</p><p>"I- Yes, I have no issue with you bringing your friends as long as my folks are there to listen to the conversation. If you really think something this bad has happened to Wonka, then I want to try and tell you what you can do. With Madeleine, I know of her, I think she might be in one of my psychology classes. Jacobson pointed her out during a lecture and I can't blame Madeleie for wanting to doodle, those woman's classes are a bore. Actually, can I talk to her for just a few moments? Privately?"</p><p>Coco had the most confused look on her face, Rocky was at a loss for words, and Chip didn't know what to say in the moment.</p><p>"Coco, hand me the phone- Hey Violet, what was it that you want to ask me specifically?"</p><p>There was silence on Violet's end, almost as if she couldn't say what she truly wanted to.</p><p>"It's alright Violet. Don't feel afraid to tell me and only me." Madeleine quickly ushered the others to cover their ears.</p><p>"I have a fear that Veruca might be after an ingredient in the factory, an incredibly addictive kind. Something that I made the mistake of putting into my mouth and that's forever changed my life."</p><p>"What do you mean 'addictive?' Like is this something that can change a person entirely?"</p><p>Once again Violet paused for a prolonged period of time. A few breaths could be heard, almost as if a panic attack was about to take place. "I just wanted to say that for now, if you want more details then come over to my parents' house. Mike will be there too, he and I have been dating for quite a bit if you really want to know and he can provide some other info too."</p><p>"We would definitely want to talk to you and Mike. Coco tried to get a comment from Augustus about Veruca, but the only thing he would say is that she's a cold-hearted bitch and that actually speaks volumes about her."</p><p>Rocky was still a little unsure with the entourage and underground interview, but Coco made sure that nothing could happen to them. "Look, Rocky, don't worry about it. I got this, Madeleine's got this, Chip's been super helpful, and I've done my job. We need you as our solid ground; you know people who can help get us what we need and I think we're ready, for real."</p><p>The four were that sure of their success, to uncover the bitter truth that Veruca has tried so desperately to hide from the entire world. They were ready to show Veruca's true colors, she was more than just a ruthless business woman. Underneath that façade laid something a bit more wicked, what could money and power really do to millions of people?</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I adore Chip so much, he's the young spitfire member of the group and wants to lookout for everybody. Oh man, I made Veruca such a bitch in this fanfic and honestly, even let's say after the events of either the original or remake, she would still be bitchy and not learn her lesson.</p><p>For Violet, I wanted to play out just how traumatic it was for her when she chew the fated gum and how it changed not only her body, but her attitude and part of her personality. Also, I think it's cute to see Mike and Violet in a relationship.</p><p>Something sinister is brewing and how will the main four be able to handle it? Stick around for later chapters to come.</p><p>Please R&amp;R! ^o^ Have a safe and Happy Halloween!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, it's almost been a year since I've updated and I'm so sorry for that. A lot has transpired within a year, both good and bad, but I REALLY want to try and focus more on writing then ever before.</p><p>Writing to me means a whole lot; crafting a world of characters, figuring out the plot twists and turns, and the fun behind writing.</p><p>When I first got the idea for this fanfic, I thought it would be a little silly and childish. But from the reviews I saw, people like where I'm taking this and I hope I don't disappoint.</p><p>Please enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>A mixture of anxiousness and frustration ran through Madeleine; she just wanted to do what was right immediately, especially for Violet's sake by what she said over the phone. However, she and the others needed to be methodical. While Madeleine's and Rocky's uncles made sure they were stocked with the appropriate equipment to infiltrate a chocolate factory, Coco and Chip did their jobs on gaining intelligence in the right spots. Violet and Mike were willing to talk about what they experienced. Maybe something in their tale could unveil some kind of wickedness behind Veruca's plan.</p><p>Another dull lesson from Professor Jacobson didn't even faze Madeleine; she tapped her pencil and "attempted" to write down notes. This professor had no idea how to run a class, she mucked up her own syllabus <em>multiple</em> times and how could a psychology professor not know how to present stuff in an orderly fashion? Madeleine's doodles had Veruca holding bills of money while lasers escaped from her beady eyes. The more and more she found out about Veruca, the more it just angered the blonde. She looked forward to finding the wretch and putting that brat back in her place.</p><p>
  <em>You would think, after going through quite an experience at a factory she would learn some kind of lesson; looks like we need to school her, karma will come to bite her in the ass.</em>
</p><p>The professor <em>attempted</em> to teach class, but when the class bell rang, she didn't even finish the topic for today. "Please keep an eye out for my email containing what you need to read for the next class."</p><p>A couple of hours went by, and while Madeleine did get the email she was more concerned with the talk between Violet, Violet's parents, and Mike. There was a lot on the line, the biggest challenge even above college.</p><p>Madeleine patiently waited for everybody at the campus quad, their little rendezvous point. She was greeted with the others smirking and noticed Rocky's bag was particularly full.</p><p>"Well, looks like our uncles really came through for us. This is just a sample for one person, but they made sure that there's enough equipment for us. Who would've known a chocolate factory would turn into a big heist like this?" There were enough flares, ropes, flash grenades, knives for them to endure a zombie apocalypse. Rocky seemed to looked happy, but Coco could sense a slight bit of dread from his facial expression and posture.</p><p>"Rocky, is everything okay?" She placed her hand on his shoulder, with a small grin on her face for reassurance.</p><p>"I know I'll be okay, but I still worry about Charlie with every hour that passes. If Veruca <em>HAS</em> done something to him, I'll show that bitch what a good couple of years of Krav Maga can do to someone."</p><p>"If you're gonna take a few swings at her, save a couple for me." Madeleine chuckled. Her own bag was littered with notes and printouts of the factory, and her plan to get into it. "Coco, when are we supposed to meet Mike and Violet?"</p><p>Coco looked down at her watch, but suddenly her cell-phone went off. "Alright, this <em>should be</em> the call from Violet's father."</p><p>"Hello, Coco here, how can I help you?"</p><p>"Ms. Fournier, this is Sam Beauregarde, and just to let you know, anything you and your friends will say to my precious daughter will be on a recording and I'm not afraid to use legal action if necessary. Can I really trust a couple of kids to handle something like this?" His tone was the definition of condescending; he couldn't sound any more nasally, too.</p><p>Coco felt very chagrined with his attitude, but tried to remain professional with him. "Sir, that's completely fine, and if you want to doubt our ability that could potentially help your daughter, then sure. Record us all you want and log everything that we have to say, but I'll be damned if we turned a blind eye to a someone who'd be willing to show us something not many could even begin to imagine."</p><p>"Fine, just make sure all four of you promptly arrive here at 5:00 PM. My wife plans on making a lovely dinner for this 'odd' occasion. I just want my daughter to be normal again, you understand me?"</p><p>Coco looked at the others for a bit of reassurance. "We will be there promptly at 5:00 PM."</p><p>All of them felt unnecessarily judged by the car salesman; he hadn't even seen their faces or the determination to help out Violet.</p><p>Chip couldn't help but scoff. "Man, this 'father' is willing to do anything for his daughter; but yet, us four are willing to do this. I know we have our concerns with whatever may lie in the factory or what Veruca has in store, but we'll be the ones to stop this frenzy."</p><p>Madeleine beamed with a sense of pride; one of her goals for her whole life was to help someone less fortunate than her, she saw that mission in Violet.</p><p>A few hours went by, after getting more papers and studying done, the four made their way to the Beauregarde residence. Of course, conveniently, their house was located next to Sam's Carshop. Row after row of cars lined-up; gas guzzlers to more economic models showcased the Beauregarde's wealth. However, no amount of wealth could help Violet feel happy.</p><p>Rocky hesitantly knocked at the door, right at 5:00 PM. They were met with scents of pie and chicken from the kitchen to the door way. A young looking, blonde mom greeted them with a perky smile. "Hello kids, I'm Scarlett Beauregarde. I hope my husband hasn't been too much for you, I know he is set in his <em>own ways</em> and wants best for Violet. However, please come in because I just finished dinner and I hope you kids are hungry."</p><p>"We definitely are." Chip replied overly excited, however he knew he had to be on his best behavior especially around Violet's dad. Anything could pretty much set this father off; the last thing he wanted was the scorn of an enraged father.</p><p>However, the dining table had an empty spot. While silverware was neatly arranged in that spot, Sam had a disgusted look on his face. "Why doesn't our daughter want to join us with these 'guests?'"</p><p>"Dear, we'll bring some food to Violet. I know she wants to focus on her studies and papers, but let's entertain our guests for right now. I'm so sorry that I haven't asked, but what are your names?"</p><p>Just as Madeleine shoveled food in her gullet, she nearly choked on some corn. "Sorry," as she politely covered her mouth and not coughing corn all over the table, "the name's Madeleine Fortuyn."</p><p>"Coco Fournier," Coco said in a delighted tone with a smile to match.</p><p>The youngest member spaced out, but finally came back to reality. "Chip Hauer, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Beauregarde." He sounded unsure, the last thing Chip wanted to do was spill his plate all over the table.</p><p>"My name's Rocky Anker and I hope in some way we can come to an agreement about your daughter. However, I want to make this perfectly clear that we in no way want any money or reward out of this. All that matters is that we locate both Charlie and Mr. Wonka, and potentially find out if Ms. Veruca Salt is conspiring some sort of plan to take them out. I've known Charlie for years and he's not the kind of person to drop off the face of the earth."</p><p>Sam was carefully trying to cut his steak but he stopped cutting it to stare a Rocky, firmly grasping the knife. "If that is what you want to believe about a conspiracy that's fine and I'm very glad that you kids aren't looking to get any money out of this. However, I would like to talk more about this after dinner so that this conversation could be recorded just in case for the future."</p><p>"I completely understand sir, let's enjoy the meal your wife made for us and hopefully Violet can join us later. I can understand why she didn't want to eat, when it gets close to finals; that's the only thing you can focus on."</p><p>Scarlett had a perky smile, but even underneath that smile the other four could feel a sense of nervousness. Sam wasn't exactly keen on his own table manners but would once in a while reprimand his wife's posture or that her elbows were on the table.</p><p>For all four of them, it was probably <em>the most awkward</em> dinner they've ever been a part of. The last time Madeleine was at a family dinner she dreaded talking about politics, but who knew the young woman would be conversing about saving factories overran by a rich brat. "So, Mr. Beauregarde, I have to ask you," her words trailed off with a slight inquisitive tone.</p><p>"If you have something to say Madeleine, say it; whatever you are trying to imply, I don't like it at all."</p><p>There was an elongated pause from everyone. Chip was too unsure what to say next that wouldn't infuriate everyone else. Rocky was about ready to say something to the narcissistic man, but Coco reassured that their plan will go as intended. "Mr. Beauregarde, no one else in the world is giving a damn about Wonka and what the factory means to everyone. Don't you find that a little strange?"</p><p>"You watch your mouth young lady-"</p><p>Rocky couldn't take it anymore. "I don't care what you may think, but aren't you worried about your damn daughter or about yourself? If you care more about your precious daughter, then shut your car-talking trap and be a father!"</p><p>Chip's eyes widened in a mix of horror and amusement. <em>Damn, Rocky just crushed that jerkwad.</em></p><p>Scarlett remained quiet, she didn't know what to say or do in the moment. <em>These kids have the vigor that I wish I had with Sam. I know Sam can seem brash and all, but he's a loving father and husband through and through.</em></p><p>Everyone was so done with Mr. Beauregarde's know it all attitude, but somehow the old man managed to respond. "Fine, say what you want to say, but you better find a damn cure in that factory or find Wonka. Either way, I want my daughter to return to a <em>normal life.</em>"</p><p>The tension was very tight from the get go, the car salesman just wanted to get what was best for his pride. Like any sales he can get, Mr. Beauregarde squeezed people for their worth and value. These "kids" to him had no value, but yet they were willing to do something while nobody else did.</p><p>No police officer or other customer of Wonka's stepped up to the plate; Veruca had such a tight grip over everything legally and financially.</p><p>"Dad, why are you yelling at them?" Violet shyly asked as she peered around the door, almost as if she didn't want to be seen. Her brown hair partially blocking her eyes, dark circles as vivid as a raccoon's. For the past few days, tests and other projects have worn her out.</p><p>"Madeleine," she paused, almost as if she couldn't say what she wanted to say, "…it's good to see you and your friends. I'm sorry about my father; I know he wants what's best for me in the end. However it's caused a lot of strife in our family. No matter what doctor we've seen, I can't get this 'thing' out of my system."</p><p>Finally, the car salesman didn't have a word to say. He wanted to be quiet for his daughter and not make himself look more like a fool in front of them.</p><p>"What's this 'thing' you're talking about?" Rocky inquired.</p><p>"Here kids," Scarlett interjected, "Why don't we all finish what we got on our plates and I'm sorry about my husband. He, Violet, and I have been under a lot of stress the past couple of years to be completely honest. Once we finish eating, I'll set up the recording machine and we can discuss everything." Somehow her calming voice was able to bring everyone back down to reality. Madeleine was more than willing to go off on Sam, but she didn't want to do it in front of Violet.</p><p>"You are absolutely right, Mrs. Beauregarde," Coco replied. "You took the time and energy to make us this dinner and I don't think it would be best to sour the evening with an argument. Violet, why don't you join us?"</p><p>Shyly and awkwardly, she approached the table. "Mom, this meal looks great. Thank you."</p><p>For once, as everyone was eating what was on their plates, there was silence. Sam didn't try to interject anything and Chip managed to not spill his plate all over the table. It was just odd for the four to see the car salesman not jabbering his mouth off.</p><p>Violet did elicit a few smiles here and there from the delight of the meal, but Madeleine couldn't shake the feeling that there was something Violet was afraid of showing to the others.</p><p>"Honey, thank you for the meal and I do apologize for my temperament. I'm normally better than this, but we have been going through quite a bit. My daughter trying to get through college and other crazy nonsense going on in this world."</p><p>After a good solid twenty minutes, everyone excused themselves from the table to use the bathroom and even helped out Scarlett with cleaning up the dining table and dishes.</p><p>"You really don't have to do that, but more hands get the job done."</p><p>Sam did help with the more heavy duty cleaning, but as soon as he was done he went to go slump in his favorite reclining chair.</p><p>The others did gather around, but the four were unsure as to how the conversation would go. Would the sleazy salesman go off on another tirade?</p><p>Violet sat on the floor, legs crossed and her face full of concern. Every once in a while her hair would fall in front of her eyes, as if she hasn't had a haircut in a long while and was okay with it.</p><p>Scarlett carefully set the machine down and went back to the kitchen to take care of a few matters. "Hey hun, I'll be back in a few moments; let me get the dessert in the oven so that by the time we are done we give them something and they can go back home afterwards."</p><p>"That's fine sweetie. It's best that everyone here can be recorded."</p><p>Chip looked at the others for some kind of reassurance. "So Violet, are you feeling okay with all of this? I mean, it's a bit absurd with this whole Wonka vanishing thing and then Veruca's statement. Also, where's Mike?"</p><p>"I don't know. I know he said he would try to be here, but I heard there's something going on with his father's business." Violet calmly replied. "I just want everything to go back to normal."</p><p>Madeleine wanted to ask the elephant in the room, what was the "thing" Violet mentioned? Some kind of disease or something harming her body?</p><p>"Hun, let's start recording." Scarlett said in a state of manner, she knew it had to be done and it was better than nothing for her daughter.</p><p>Sam put his reclining chair back down and had his hands crossed in front of his chin. "So kids, let me ask you. Why did you even start with this whole thing?"</p><p>"Charlie and I were friends for <em>years</em>, I mean we would send each other letters about our lives. I know in this day and age you can send an email, but there's just something timeless with sending letters to a friend." Rocky interjected. "Every now and then we meet up over a cup of coffee, but with the huge responsibility of the factory over his shoulders I can understand if he sent a letter once a month. However, it's been a good solid six months and to not hear anything from him? I was getting worried. <em>Then</em> we hear about Veruca Salt having her 'condolences' over the situation seemed a bit odd."</p><p>Coco couldn't agree more to Rocky's statement. "Rocky's right. I had my suspicions too and even from my initial research about Veruca, she's not exactly the nicest girl around, never apologizes for anything she's done wrong. I found one article from a trusted source who told me that if a reporter tried to ask her more in depth questions she would either flip out like a child or have her security escort them out. Hell, when I talked to Augustus about a few weeks ago, he gave me some insight into Veruca's business."</p><p>"What kind of insight do you say?" Sam inquired, furrowing his brow.</p><p>"Well, she's a textbook example of a plagiarist; claiming others' work as her own. When she's tried to get an edge over her clients, she's been keen on doing <em>anything</em> to earn money at the end of the day."</p><p>"I might always try to push my customers to buy my cars, but I'm not one to use underhanded tactics. Sounds like this brat still has not been punished." Sam couldn't believe it, he shook his head in disbelief. "Why on earth would Veruca want to claim the factory?"</p><p>"It's simple," Coco replied calmly, "She wants the only factory in the world so that she can get more fame and glory from it. Wonka and even Charlie lived simple lives, but Veruca's life was far from it. She only cared about money and her greed to have it all. As soon as her father kicked the bucket, she took the Salt Factory into a far different direction than what her father entailed. She completely cut her mother out of the picture."</p><p>Violet had to interject. "Wait a minute, so the brat who wants everything in the world completely cut her own mother out of the picture? Wouldn't she have reported her for any of the crimes Veruca committed?"</p><p>"From what Augustus told me, looks like she was able to pay her mother off with some kind of bribery to keep her mouth shut from any possible legal troubles. Heck, who would people believe more? The person who runs the factory or the mother?"</p><p>"But even then, why take the factory when she has her own?"</p><p>Chip quickly rummaged through his bag to grab an article. "Lookie here."</p><p>Sam tried to lean in for a better view and in big, bold letters it read <em>Salt's Chocolate Nuts are Only Salty.</em></p><p>"So, why should I care about a review for one of her chocolate coated nuts?" the father asked with a low tone.</p><p>"Any time that the Salt's Factory would try to any sort of chocolate covered item or chocolate itself, it was never well received. People are honest and will speak the truth, but Veruca is not one for the truth. She would pitch a <em>fit</em> and say that they were wrong and so on and so forth. She would do <em>anything</em> to hide those reviews from the general public; she is that much of a control freak."</p><p>"Control." Violet quietly muttered; she rested her hand underneath her chin.</p><p>"Control, what do you mean?" Madeleine asked. She carefully went from her chair to sit right by Violet on the floor.</p><p>Her mother walked on by, perfectly coifed hair and demeanor as calm as a cucumber. "Honey, are you sure you can show them?"</p><p>"Yeah, Madeleine can you move over a little?" as Violet took a deep gulp, flexing her fingers out and trying to clear her mind.</p><p>"Uh, sure."</p><p>Mr. Beuaregarde quickly ran out of the room, leaving Chip confused. "What's he running for?"</p><p>"To grab my EPI pen just in case."</p><p>"EPI PEN?!" All four exclaimed in confusion.</p><p>Just as the four said that they noticed a slight change on Violet's body, a darker blue shade starting on the tips of her fingers.</p><p>Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard and Violet's mother ran for it. "Oh gosh, Mikey. Why are you here so late? You were supposed to be here an hour ago."</p><p>"MIKE?!" Violet yelled with confusion, quickly jerking her body around. However, the blue shade started to shoot up her arms and she quickly wretched forward in immense pain. "FATHER, I NEED IT NOW!"</p><p>With quick instinct, her father plunged the needle into her thigh and hugged her until the pain went away. Over a few moments, the blue shade vanished and Mike ran up to her. "Oh my gosh, Violet. I'm so sorry. I meant to call you earlier, but my father and mother 'needed' me to help with a design that could've been pushed back for later. Why on earth are you trying to show <em>that</em>?"</p><p>"Give me about an hour from now and I can show them. They need to know what could be ahead of them in that bloody factory."</p><p>Mike was pretty confused as hell. "What do you mean? Is someone trying to go in there?"</p><p>"Yeah," Violet smirked. "Those four there are crazy enough to do it."</p><p>Madeleine smiled. "Look, I want this on the record that Veruca will be going down no matter what. If she thinks she can just control people via intimidation and money, she's sorely mistaken."</p><p>Although, Coco wanted to know more about this, the journalist in her wanted to leave no page unturned. "Look, Violet. If you are comfortable to actually show us this thing, we will make sure that there are no interruptions. Mike, did you not get my texts or anything?"</p><p>"I'm so sorry Coco. I know you came by me to remind me about the meeting and I did set a reminder, but my mind's been travelling a bit too. Trying to keep my stress levels under control, but I think this whole town is secretly stressed out and no one wants to admit it."</p><p>Violet's mother quickly ran to the kitchen. "Listen, I'll make tea for everyone. That should help calm everybody down."</p><p>Pots and pans were banging around as Scarlett tried to precariously grab the tea pot and Sam continued to stay by his daughter. Mike leaned forward and gave Violet a kiss on the forehead. Everyone was just still slightly awkward with the situation. What did Violet want to show to everyone that's so secretive?</p><p>For a bit of time, there was pleasurable silence. Madeleine and the others secretly communicated to each other via text: was what they're doing the right thing? Would it all be worth it? Can Violet ever be happy again?</p><p>Scents of chamomile and green tea travelled to the living room, Chip perked up. "Oh man, I haven't had tea in the longest time and this just reminds me of the times my mom would brew me tea for my big papers. There's just something comforting with not just having your own cup of tea, but sharing it with others who mean the most. And look, I know I am the youngest here, but I want to prove to myself that I can do this and Violet, you deserve to be happy. I'm glad Mike is so caring and compassionate for you, but I just can't shake this nasty feeling out of my head that something will go wrong. Call me paranoid, but yeah."</p><p>"That was quite poetic, Chip." Madeleine replied with a little bit of sarcasm.</p><p>"Shut it blondie, you know what I meant!"</p><p>Violet actually managed to elicit a smile and laugh. "You know Madeleine, I find the interaction between you and your friends something I want for my life. While, I appreciate everything that Mike has done for me the past couple of years, there's still that spark missing from my life that makes me just want to move."</p><p>Violet carefully stood up from Mike, she closed her eyes again. "I know I can do this, watch me." Like a ballerina, she assumed her stance and loosened her fingers. Each breath was precise and controlled, and then the familiar blue shade appeared on her fingertips.</p><p>Rocky tried to reach out to touch, but Madeleine quickly swatted his hand out of the way. "Don't, let her focus; this could be the key."</p><p>More and more the blue color travelled up her arms and encroached around her neck. Her parents were ready to jump when Violet was in obvious signs of distress. Violet carefully opened up her eyes, her once beautiful brown ones transformed into a deep, rich blue color right in front of everyone.</p><p>However, her breathing sounded a little heavy but she managed to fight it and released whatever state she was in.</p><p>"Had I let it gone on for another couple of moments, you guys could have seen my body change too but it's too embarrassing in front of anyone."</p><p>Once again, Violet wanted to keep everything encrypted.</p><p>"Come on Violet, there's something else you're hiding from us. So what, how embarrassing can it be?" Rocky inquired, resting his chin on his hands.</p><p>For a moment, Violet wanted to hesitate; could she truly show them the extent what one piece of gum did to her body? Would she lose total control and turn into that <em>thing</em> again? "Fine, if you insist. I can try to show you guys, asides from my body changing color. It's not just some parlor trick, I can assure you that."</p><p>Her mother and father watched from a distance as their daughter was willing to put her body on the line.</p><p>"Sweetie, you've already showed them twice. Isn't it enough? I don't want you to take it too far." Her father pleaded; the last thing he wanted to see was his daughter in pain all over again.</p><p>Violet took another few deep breaths; the blue hue returned and crept up her arms. As her eyes turned that dark, rich blue, her forearms looked slightly swollen, as if she was retaining water. She tightened her fists as hard as she could. "What happened to me was a result of carelessness and wanting to show off my pride in front of everyone. Wonka had this gum, a gum described as the most amazing thing out there. A full three course meal, something that could help families who don't have a whole lot of money. He mentioned that it was still being developed, but I was a bratty kid and thought that I could chew it just fine. I could've been the first person in the world to try something so extraordinary."</p><p>The brunette released her hands and she returned back to normal, her forearms as slim as an athlete's arms. "I was so wrong. After the first couple of chews, it was unbelievable that a piece of gum could deliver so many flavors as if I was really eating the items as described. However, the desserts part was really unexpected. No joke, my body turned blue and inflated me into a ball. Well, Wonka had the Oompa Loompas roll me into a room to get whatever fluid was inside of me out, but after that my body was never the same. I have to be so careful of how I move it and my emotional state. Whatever components was within that gum almost molded to my blood and I've been begging that man to give me a cure, but I never heard anything back. At first, maybe this was my punishment for being such a brat without a care to the world. However, hearing about his disappearance made me worry so much that I'll never be cured, but the scary part was with Veruca's 'sentimental statement.'"</p><p>Coco leaned in and asked, "Wait a second. Inflated?"</p><p>Chip and Madeleine had the most puzzled looks on their face. Chip's curiosity wanted him to know more. "Wait, inflated? I don't get it. How can a body be able to surpass its natural limits?"</p><p>Suddenly, the blondie had a moment of realization. "Chip, it does make sense. Think about what Violet said. If it's unstable, meaning the properties are supposed to go somewhere, then probably it went all haywire causing this fluid to build up in her body. The saliva naturally reacts to gum and, bingo, there's your cause. Violet, why do you think Veruca wants the factory so badly?"</p><p>"Simple, Veruca wants what's in there. Specifically that gum, I just have that feeling in the pit of my stomach she wants to use components of it to control people and I feel like she already has. I didn't spit out the gum when I was chewing it. People were telling me to spit it out, but I couldn't exactly focus on their words. Something convinced me to chew it. I don't think Wonka intended for it to be addictive, but with how unstable it was, that's what caused myself and Wonka's test subjects to transform like that."</p><p>"How on earth could she control people with a piece of gum?" Chip asked with a bit of confusion in his tone.</p><p>Her father shook his head in utter disbelief. "Why did you never tell us about some of these feelings you were having? I'm supposed to protect you from harm and if what you're suggesting could do further harm to others, well maybe it's time to shut my car dealer mouth and actually be a father to those who will need it." He got up from his favorite recliner and went over to hug his daughter. Sam tried hard to fight back his tears; he's never been the perfect man. No one could ever be perfect.</p><p>Mike was just horrified, the woman he cared about so much was harboring so many dark secrets that she was willing to share them in front of everybody. "I can't even begin to imagine what Vi went through, but for me… not as pleasant as hers."</p><p>Everyone paused for a moment, wanting to hear more.</p><p>"I was a brat too, and Wonka described this one room we were as WonkaVision: a program that could allow him to take an oversized bar of chocolate and transport it into television so people can reach in and grab it. I was a skeptic at first and then thought, what if I could be in television? As a kid, who wouldn't want to be on television? I could tell all of my friends about it, but how can you when you're shrunk down to the size of a miniature doll?"</p><p>"So, how did Wonka turn you back to normal? Were there any side effects?" Mr. Beauregard inquired.</p><p>"Well, I heard about a Taffy Pulling machine and that they would give me some kind of bottle to bring me back to my normal weight. As far as I can tell, over the past few years, I've been able to run and do a whole lot with no repercussions. However, I wish I can take on what Violet's dealing with. I was a brat too and the punishment I got back then wasn't enough. If Veruca truly wants that gum to control people, then nothing good will come out of it."</p><p>Sam stood up and stopped the recording. "I think I've heard enough." He sighed heavily, slowly walked over to his wife and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I said this before, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. Violet, I never knew you were truly feeling like this, and maybe I was just too damn blind to it."</p><p>Scarlett looked at her husband, their eyes met in a gaze. "Kids, if you think you're that bold and brave enough to enter that fortress, go for it. I think it's clear my husband and I have your support. Sounds like Veruca never got her punishment, and maybe it'll take you four to deliver it."</p><p>This was what the four needed to hear the most; the tipping point to save more than just Violet.</p><p>However, Violet had dread in her eyes. "Just, please be careful, and <em>heaven forbid</em> you find yourself having to deal with that gum if Veruca's set up some sort of trap. Just, try to control your breathing and tighten your limbs, it'll slow the progression down."</p><p>Madeleine stood firmly and proudly next to Violet. "Trust me; we won't fall for that spoiled brat's tricks. If anything, we'll make her slip up and she'll pay for the consequences."</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, I made Violet such a huge (no pun intended) focus here and honestly I'm glad. For me, I get really sick and tired of just seeing her being used as fetish fuel and this fanfic is in a way to show that you can write about something that's not just a fetish. You can tell she doesn't want to talk about certain things, her emotional and physical state. To me, it's an interesting journey for her (referencing both of the movies) that a prideful child would actually be humbled by the experiences she's gained.</p><p>*Edit on 11/15/2020: Some of you may remember I had Mrs. Beauregarde's first name as Lisa for whatever reason in my head, maybe something old and plain sounding. However, thanks to my sister in crime Tanglepelt did inform me that Scarlett is indeed her canon name. Also, one other note, I definitely played down Scarlett's overly ambitious, sort of beauty pageant air to her to understand the consequences of her actions for pushing her daughter so much.*</p><p>Writing her father was so much fun, maybe I had thought of some characteristics from Endeavor in My Hero Academia, he can be such a prick and only get the things he wants by money and intimidation. Her mother was a little bit of a take from the Charlie version, but I think even she would change her tone especially for her daughter.</p><p>As I was writing so much about Violet, I wanted to make sure Mike got the spotlight. I was rewatching some clips of Mike from both movies and I plan to make a nod later on with something that could benefit Madeleine and the others.</p><p>These OCs are a lot of fun to write too, each of them wanting to help out Violet and possibly stop Veruca from her evil plans which could affect everybody. The next few chapters will allow each of them to shine in their own light and see how they contend with the unknown in the factory.</p><p>As always, please R&amp;R because I want to see what you guys think and feedback is the best thing a writer can see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OH man, what a while it has been since I updated.</p><p>Once again, a lot in my life has been going on that for the most part have been positive. For those who may not know, this is very late for me to mention this but whatever XD, back in November 3rd I said yes to the man whom I truly love and looking forward to spending a lovely future with.</p><p>My writing has been coming in waves, there are days I want to write to my heart's content or there are days my creativity can be low it's hard to come up with a plot idea or a sentence.</p><p>Tanglepelt (in this case on AO3, it would be sardonic_pigeon) is my sister in crime and truly helps me in HUGE strides with my confidence and ability to write.</p><p>I hope any person who comes across this fanfic here or any future one I do, can enjoy the passion I love to deliver each and every time because that's what writing should be about.</p><p>Hope you all enjoy! ^w^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Everything that Madeleine and the others just heard from Violet and Mike was something out of a child's story. Would they really be ready to contend with whatever reality was made in the factory, and what could happen if Veruca got a hold of that dreaded gum? Could she turn it into some kind of weapon?</p><p>Sam looked to his daughter with a sincere smile on his face. "Kids, I know you <em>will </em>make it out of there, find Charlie and Mr. Wonka, and bring Veruca's childish antics to a grinding halt. She needs to be stopped." For once, the car salesman was able to show some sort of emotion to his daughter. In the back of his mind, he feared what the childish brat could do. <em>I remember during the tour, Veruca would never shut up to her father unless he did exactly what she wanted.</em></p><p>Mike sat across from Mr. Beauregarde, his hands rested underneath his chin. "Look, I want to ask you guys a very important question."</p><p>Chip replied, "What kind of question, Mike?"</p><p>Mike quickly left the living room area to grab his backpack. "I know we were all talking about the greatest mission man can ever achieve by saving Wonka, but I am not one to take threats lightly especially from Veruca." A metal case shined like the sun as he undid two locks. Rocky shuffled over and couldn't believe what he was seeing.</p><p>"A fucking gun?! Are you that crazy? Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Beauregarde, I shouldn't swear like that."</p><p>"Michael?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD THAT THING FOR?!" Violet cried out in disbelief.</p><p>"I remember as a kid I wanted to play with one of those things, but my dad said I couldn't have one until I was twelve. A Colt .45, something just screams old-fashioned cowboy movies. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that thing. Even then, he said I could have it but couldn't actually shoot it until I was eighteen."</p><p>Madeleine had to intervene. "Listen, there might be some crazy, unusual things in that factory but a gun? I'm usually the one who likes to go gung hoe on certain things, but not quite literally. However, having that said I have no problem taking responsibility of holding onto it for only this one time. My father and his brother did teach me a lot about gun safety and responsibility. I wouldn't put it pass Veruca to do something crazy and stupid; so, I will take full responsibility." While on one hand the blonde would be all fiery about taking whatever means to take someone down, a gun was not one of those initial options. She was hoping that it could come to a <em>reasonable </em>resolution, but Veruca was anything but reasonable.</p><p>Scarlett wanted to play mom to Madeleine, but she knew what the young woman was willing to do, so she wouldn't interfere.</p><p>Violet understood the seriousness if a gun would be used, too. "Look, I would not be surprised if Veruca retaliated in some sort of violent fashion, but only use it just to incapacitate her. She needs to be accountable for her sins."</p><p>The four college kids looked at each other; the mission was laid out, a moment in history would be made: saving the chocolate factory from a maniacal, overly-rich brat.</p><p>Without further haste, Madeleine went around and thanked Violet and her parents for the meal. Everyone had smiles on their faces; they all understood each other just a bit more. Sam wasn't just an angry car salesman, he may be shrewd with a constant stern look on his face, but he did show some love and care when least expected. Coco helped Scarlett with cleaning the kitchen a bit more, giving everyone something to take home for later.</p><p>However, how much later would the young adults be able to enjoy peace at home? What kind of dirty tricks would Veruca pull on them?</p><p>/</p><p>A solid week went on by after their chat with Violet and her parents; Rocky and Madeleine went over the plan a few more times making sure they were prepared for anything. Their uncles gave them more supplies: bandages, flares, flash grenades, rope. However, Rocky didn't want to his uncle to see the gun at all and kept it pretty hidden.</p><p>It was 5:00 AM on Saturday, the sun was just starting to rise over the metallic factory. Yellows and burnt oranges illuminated the gates.</p><p>Chip was not happy in the slightest, his dark circles showed it all. "Seriously guys? Why this fucking early? I know we agreed to it, but still, no human should be conscious at this time."</p><p>"Well Chip, would you rather be working on a death paper at the moment or do something out of your wildest imagination?" Coco snarkily replied; her dark circles too definitely showed she was tired, but her convenient coffee-filled energy drink was able do the trick.</p><p>He relented; Chip let out a big sigh but had a smile on his face. "I'd take infiltrating a factory ANY DAY over writing a death paper."</p><p>Clouds loomed over, the sun trying to peak over it. Metal gates looked rusted, as if no human has touched it in ages. Signs read "DO NOT TRESPASS/UNDER OWNERSHIP OF SALT CO."</p><p>Rocky angrily scoffed at the sign. "Look at the pompous bitch trying to be all 'official' with signs thinking no person would dare to try to enter. I just hope Charlie and Wonka are okay."</p><p>Cars barreled down the street nearby the factory. No one paid any mind with the four young adults ready to embark on the journey of their lives.</p><p>However, after enough research of the factory, all four them knew it would not be ideal to try to enter the factory from the front. Carefully they went to the east side of the building, rappelled their way up. Every once in a while, the rope would try to give way, but Chip was able to keep things steady at the bottom.</p><p>"All of my years of wall climbing are finally paying off for the most ridiculous thing ever."</p><p>One by one, the others took their turns to scale up the walls. Every once in a while, they checked their surroundings just in case there's someone watching them. Coco quickly pulled out the map she detailed the other night showing the prime spot for them to make their entrance. "Okay guys, we need to get towards the center of this roof here and then Rocky will knock a hole large enough on a skylight for us to get in and then slowly rappel your way in. However, whoever is gonna be the last person to get in, just try to be careful and not fall."</p><p>"Well, even if I do fall, I'd be able to take it." Chip replied back.</p><p>With a knife in his hand, Rocky was able to use his strong hands to break the glass. Even with all of the rattling, not a soul was heard. <em>Charlie, I hope Veruca didn't do something to you because I swear.</em></p><p>Madeleine quickly and carefully peeked her head through the hole, untouched furniture and paintings were covered in inches of dust. "Gosh, for as much money Veruca has, you would think she can afford some kind of maid to clean up the front. Then again, why care about the front rather than the center of the factory, a treasure trove."</p><p>Through careful manipulation, Madeleine secured a rope nearby Coco was the first one to lower herself down. <em>Wow, I'm actually here. I thought maybe I'd never get to see this place in my lifetime, but wow. Who knows what Veruca has tried to mess with here?</em></p><p>Eyes were filled to the brim with history, candy making history. "Hey guys, you'll totally get a kick out of this stuff. But we need to figure out where we need to go next."</p><p>Coco and Rocky were able to make their way down with no issue, however the two were concerned with Chip being able to get down and bring the equipment.</p><p>"Hey Chippy, make sure that you don't leave too much behind up there. I don't want something to slide off because that could tip Veruca or anyone off." Rocky retorted.</p><p>"First of all, it's Chip, not <em>CHIPPY. </em>Second of all, I've got most of the stuff in my backpack. The only thing that I can't take with me is the thing that's clamped to the ceiling to keep the rope in place. If you want me to save this rope in particular, you guys are gonna have to catch me from a good 30 feet. I can pull the rope hard enough so it can detach."</p><p>Rocky wasn't too pleased, but he assumed a stance to catch Chip. However, all of a sudden, a small sized door was opened and a regular sized ladder slid toward them.</p><p>"Thanks, I guess?" Rocky stated unsurely, with a raised eyebrow and hand over his knife just in case. "Hold on Chip; coming to save you princess."</p><p>"I am not Princess Peach, thank you very much." Chip retorted with some sass back, though he slightly moaned in disbelief. <em>This is how we're gonna approach this mission? Well, in the face of danger I guess it's okay to laugh it at and I think I would do the same.</em></p><p>With ease, the youngest member was able to get down with ease thanks to Rocky's strong arms.</p><p>Madeleine and Coco were still trying to take in what they witnessed, and as Madeleine walked toward the secret door that was open, suddenly it closed loudly.</p><p>A speaker tried to make some sort of sound, but clumps of dust danced around and tried to clear itself. "Welcome children, to my new domain. Who knows, will one of you make it out alive?" A female voice with a slight shrill to it, the kind of voice that irritated the crap out of all four of the young adults.</p><p>"So Veruca, why in God's name do you want this factory so fucking badly?" Madeleine questioned, with some anger behind it. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and spotted a camera in a far corner. "Really Veruca, you have enough money in the world to do anything. Your father gave it all to you, but you didn't want your mom to be part of it at all. Quit acting like an entitled bitch and let Wonka and Charlie go. You have no business doing this crap!"</p><p>Rocky kept his hand readied with the knife just in case, ready to spring at any moment. "Don't you try to do something stupid. I swear to God I will cut you at a moment's notice."</p><p>Coco wasn't going to let the tirade of Veruca get to her; however, she was focused on the large framed poster on the wall that looked like some kind of contract. She slowly waltzed over and laid her hand on it; feeling the old, dried up ink up against the partially rotted paper. "So Veruca, I know you like to read a contract or two. Do you want us to sign a contract to your game?"</p><p>"Well, when I was here for the first time, I had to sign one. Maybe you should as well?" the speaker blared. "I won't open the door unless you four to sign that bloody contract. Everything you need to find Wonka and Charlie is in there."</p><p>With no wasted time, Madeleine grabbed a nearby quill and dipped it in ink. Unfortunately, no one could read the gibberish that was on the wall, but they knew had to sign it to move on. "The last time I worked with this was back in a high school art class." New black ink graced old, timey-looking paper and shortly Coco, Rocky, and Chip signed their fate.</p><p>/</p><p>
  <em>They have no idea what they're in store for. This factory and Salt's are mine; no one can take it away from me. I have the power, money, and authority to do whatever I please. I want it all now.</em>
</p><p>There Veruca stood, arrogant as ever. Her father dead and everything right at her fingertips; an army of Oompa Loompas ready to go at the snap of the fingers. The reason why? Over the course of a few months when she aggressively took over the factory, she made some <em>policy</em> changes and was able to change their minds in a particular way.</p><p>/</p><p>As soon as Chip was the last one to sign the document, two doors opened widely into a slightly narrow hallway.</p><p>"A little <em>Shining </em>much?" Madeleine asked, with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>The four walked closer and closer, and suddenly it closed and lights immediately turned off.</p><p>It was hard enough for Chip to see without his glasses, but trying to see in the dark reminded him a part of his childhood he wasn't too fond of. "I am not the biggest fan of the dark… Come on Veruca, can't you afford to pay a power bill or something?!"</p><p>Larger doors opened up and a bright beam of light temporarily blinded them all.</p><p>They were greeted with a sight filled with pleasure and horror. What was supposed to look like a place of wonder and delight, was covered in dust, rot, and an awful smell, like something has gone sour. A brownish river sloshed around metal beams and guardrails; toadstools were covered with cobwebs and apple trees were littered by spiders.</p><p>"That's another thing I hate, spiders." Chip moaned in disgust.</p><p>However, Coco was more upset by the appearance of this room. "When I talked to Augustus, he described to me something straight out of a child's imagination. A candy room where everything is edible, the toadstools with whipped cream, candy apples that tasted like a cotton candy. I just can't believe someone like Veruca would leave this all to shambles, but enough to make sure nothing got to the precious chocolate river."</p><p>The four precariously made their way down the stairs to the once-grand candy room. "Augustus told me something that was profound that Wonka mentioned <em>years</em> ago when they were here. Hold your breath, make a wish, count to three."<em> I wish for Wonka and Charlie to be back and stop this madness.</em></p><p>Loosened staircases moaned and creaked, tiles on the floor were cracked and more bugs scattered across.</p><p>Veruca's voice echoed once again. "Welcome to the Candy Room, where the main attraction is the Chocolate river. If you want to get out of here and into the next room, someone will have to volunteer themselves to a small game."</p><p>"Seriously? Veruca, where do you get your inspiration for shit like this? What, <em>Saw</em> now? Are you gonna come out on a little red tricycle?" Chip slyly asked, he had his fists clenched, ready to throw down.</p><p>Multiple small doors suddenly opened loudly and something orange-reddish did pop out of them. They looked human-like, with a slight waddle to them and their outfits looking like something a clown would wear. However, their eyes had a haze over them, almost as if they had no real focus and just knew how to breathe.</p><p>"These things here are called Oompa Loompas, however they aren't acting like their regular selves. When Wonka saved them, they had their own will and ambitions. I've stripped them of it; now they're my minions and do any bidding I request. I better make sure that they get their regular dosage."</p><p>"Dosage of what?!" Rocky asked, horrified to see something so human-like turned into mindless, zombie-esque slaves.</p><p>The small creatures went back to the doors they came out of and grabbed multiple syringes that had a dark-blue, almost black liquid and they injected themselves with it.</p><p>Coco's spine tingled in fear, she couldn't look at them. "Ugh, I can't even handle getting my blood drawn; I am not the biggest fan of needles."</p><p>"This is to make sure that they fall in line with my demands whenever I ask them to." Veruca stated coldly.</p><p>As soon as the Oompa Loompas finished injecting themselves, their behavior quickly changed. At first, they looked somewhat docile, but quickly changed into teeth gnashing and snarls heard underneath their breath. Blue veins pulsed and could be seen against their orange skin. Slowly, they crept closer to Madeleine and the others until a sonic frequency made them stop altogether.</p><p>"So, what kind of game do you want us to play?" Rocky sternly questioned, his knife gleamed with intent to defend.</p><p>"The game is simple. Each of you will have to contend with a room in the factory. I will let you know what must be done in order to get out, but I will only tell you when one person volunteers. Once you get through four specific rooms in the factory, your prize will await you."</p><p>Rocky felt chagrined, but he knew he had to be the one to make his first mark. "I'll volunteer."</p><p>The others looked in shock, primarily Madeleine where she even looked infuriated. "Rocky, what the hell?! We're supposed to work as a team."</p><p>"Don't worry about me, I'm physically strong enough to get through most things."</p><p>"Even then, I don't want you to…" Madeleine was cut amidst by Veruca's demands. "Rocky Anker, you seem like a strong man. Willing to go through most of anything, but are you strong enough to swim in a chocolate river to grab a key at the bottom?"</p><p>He quickly threw his gear to Chip, laid his knife down carefully, and took his shirt off. "Last summer I had to deal with some swampy water with my uncle, so this should be a breeze. Chip, can you grab my goggles?"</p><p>"Sure, just be careful down there. Hopefully, she hasn't tried to put something down there. Oh gosh… what if there's some kind of candy-themed horror creature?"</p><p>"Chip, Veruca might be out of her goddamn mind, but I doubt she has some kind of <em>Jaws</em> creature down there."</p><p>The elastic band from the swim googles snapped loudly on Rocky's head and he was ready for the dive. Thankfully the orange men didn't crouch around Rocky so that he could perfectly dive in there.</p><p>
  <em>Alrightly, I know I can hold my breath for a few minutes but hopefully finding the key won't take too long.</em>
</p><p>What seemed like seconds for Rocky being underneath the water, felt like an eternity for Madeleine. She was worried about his safety but when she tried to go by the river, the Oompa Loompas imposed themselves and snarled right at her.</p><p>"Jeez, I've dealt with less pissy cats than these things." Madeleine recoiled, slowly backing away. She wanted to dive in and help Rocky too, but who knew what Veruca could've done if she interfered.</p><p>A few more moments went on by and Rocky had yet to surface from the destitute-looking river. <em>Come on, I know it has to be here somewhere. Where the fuck would a key be put? I hope it's not a black one, maybe gold would be nice.</em> As he turned his head, he noticed something glimmering in the distance. <em>Jackpot baby; come to papa now.</em></p><p>Rocky kicked his legs as hard as he could, the key was up some kind of pipe. "Guys, I FOUND IT!"</p><p>"You should've spotted it from the beginning. That was way too slow to my liking." Veruca rudely blurted out, but suddenly two metal grates slide over the top and bottom just right where Rocky got the key. A whirring sound slowly started up, gears rotating and puffs of smoke trying to escape whatever contraption it was trapped inside.</p><p>"ROCKY!" Madeleine shrieked, she wanted to move but the Oompa Loompas stood in her way. "GOD DAMN IT THESE FUCKERS!"</p><p>Chocolate water rushed through the pipe and threw Rocky completely off guard, even when he tried to get the top metal grate he could barely breathe. Body limbs thrashed about and he banged against the glass pipe to no avail. The look on his face was terror. <em>Shit, I have to do something before I drown.</em> He tried to calm himself down, trying to see if maybe his fist pounding did something to the pipe. There was a slight crack nearby where the pipe met up to a metal casing where there was some slight rusting. He kept on punching it as hard as he could, slowly the crack fracturing into more cracks however all of his strength was gone. His will drowned out; he knew he wasn't going to make it.</p><p><em>I am sorry for what I'm going to have to do. </em>Madeleine quickly thought that to herself and she lunged her body forward, kicking away one of the Oompa Loompas.</p><p>"Madeleine, what on earth are you doing?!" Coco yelled angrily. She wanted to restrain the feisty blonde, but she had so much fire in her eyes nothing could quench it.</p><p>With haste, Madeleine was able to pry one of the handrails by pulling it incredibly hard. She ran as fast as her legs would allow her to where Rocky was limp in the pipe. "Rocky, I'm not gonna let you drown like this. No way in hell!"</p><p>She raised the metal like a baseball player and whacked the pipe so hard with so much force, glass shattered and a huge force of the water erupted throwing the lifeless man powerfully against the ground. His eyes were closed and his chest wasn't rising and falling like it should've. "Oh god, oh god! I hope my high school lessons about CPR will do something here."</p><p>Madeleine carefully removed the swim goggles and laid Rocky flat on his back. She promptly started performing CPR on him as Coco and Chip ran over to the two.</p><p>Counts of one, two, and three left Madeleine's voice with heavy concern and trying to fight back any tears. <em>Come on, come on. Rocky, please. You have got to make this.</em> Her fists kept on pressing against his chest and periodically did mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.</p><p>Chip wrung his hands and couldn't fathom seeing one of his friends dying right in front of him; Coco was on the verge of a breakdown, but while her face didn't show emotion, internally she was shrieking. However, she was able to grab a towel from her bag to make sure Rocky wouldn't get some kind of hypothermia.</p><p>Suddenly and with such velocity, Rocky rolled to his side to cough up any of the remaining fluids left in his lungs. Brown water dirtied the green grass; the Oompa Loompas precariously tiptoed over to look at the beaten man. They turned their faces with a slight curious look to them, however a buzzer sound went off in the background for them to return to the doors they came through.</p><p>"Well, well Rocky. You managed to get through this challenge by the skin of your teeth. It was because of your pitiful friends you were able to get out, but I won't punish you three. Not yet anyways, I did say that <em>one </em>person had to volunteer for the main game, but however the rest of you decide to play, I will not hold it against you." Veruca's voice still had that pompous shrill to it, showcasing her arrogance.</p><p>A metal shutter from the ceiling opened up and right behind it was a sour-faced woman behind the control center. She looked at them, as if they were below dirt with her arms crossed and a sneer expression. She leaned over to press a button. "You managed to get through the candy room, but what will await you in the inventing room?"</p><p>Chip looked at the vile woman in disgust. "You wretch! We will win this, and whatever damage you have caused will be reversed."</p><p>The four turned their head to when they heard what sounded like some kind of steam boat. Rocky continued to lay on the ground trying to catch his breath with Madeleine consoling him. "Hey tough guy, you feeling better?'</p><p>He flashed the golden key alongside with a smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll be better once I actually land a punch on that bitch. Sorry, I shouldn't be angry or get myself riled up after nearly drowning." He spoke as Coco handed his shirt back.</p><p>"Thanks Coco, I don't think I want to give Veruca 'this' kind of show."</p><p>Madeleine's pale face started to blush and she tried to look away from Rocky's physique.</p><p>"Why you blushing cutie?" Rocky coyly asked Madeleine, her face turning even more and more red.</p><p>"SHUT UP!" with a pouty look on her face, but even showed a small smile. "Well, let's head on over to this 'inventing room.' Maybe she invented something that will make her shut up."</p><p>The four carefully got on the boat, operated by the zombie-esque Oompa Loompas. Never uttered a word to them, but spun the wheel into a tunnel that would lead into a room of torture.</p><p>/</p><p>"I cannot wait for the next person who decides to take the next challenge. Violet, I hope you gave them the best advice possible because their luck might just run out."</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH MAN! A lot of good things have happened in this chapter and I thought I would like to breakdown a few things.</p><p>If some of you guys happen to remember from the original movie, the Colt .45 was a reference that Mikey really wanted that gun, but his father said, "Not till your 12 son." Now, I'm not gonna let a 12 year old play with a gun like that which is why he would use when he turned 18 under the right supervision.</p><p>Violet's dad is more than just a car salesman and I think after the events, more so from the original, he would change his tune with things. He can genuinely care as a father and it took something to break down that facade.</p><p>Now, it wouldn't be a Roald Dahl-ish fanfic without some kind of illogical, nonsensical way of how Madeleine and the others break into the factory. However, I did like the nod I gave to Chip about him being a princess and throwing Princess Peach in there just seemed fitting. Overall, I kinda like how Chip and Madeleine try to guess where Veruca gets her inspiration for certain things. I'll probably make ONE more kind of reference like that from one of my favorite video games, but I won't spoil it for now.</p><p>For the Oompa Loompas, I took a huge inspiration from (if you can get the chance to find it on YouTube which is AMAZING) CollegeHumor's Gobstopper fanfilm trailer where the GLORIOUS Christopher Lloyd plays as Wonka. Many of you know Christopher Lloyd as Doc Brown from Back to the Future, Rasputin from Anastasia, and from my childhood favorite, The Hacker from Cyberchase. In the fanfilm trailer, you see the Oompa Loompas depicted as a monstrous creature, almost zombie-like which is something I wanted to reflect for how their behavior is. The next chapter will showcase why they are acting that way and you can probably guess how Veruca did it.</p><p>Madeleine's screaming of "ROCKY!" was actually a line right from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Movie that Kimberly yells out when they're on Phaedoes fighting against the skeleton dinosaur creature.</p><p>Who knew writing rich, pompous brats like Veruca would be so much fun. I know a lot of people, including myself, like to write villains but there's something so dastardly with how little Veruca cares about anyone but herself. She will be getting her just desserts, pun intended, one way or the other.</p><p>As always, please R&amp;R because I want to hear what people have to say and feedback is the greatest thing a writer could ask for! ^w^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like quoting Ryuji from Persona 5... FOR REAL!?</p><p>Even before posting this chapter, I was genuinely and embarrassingly looking forward to writing the meat of this chapter.</p><p>This fanfic has brought me so much joy getting to write my childhood favorite movie into a much more horror-filled piece. The original movie had some twisted moments that would go over your head as a kid, but as an adult it gets pretty downright demented.</p><p>Maybe read this chapter with a piece of gum in mind. ^w^</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Round and round the wheel on the boat went. The further Madeleine and the others traveled, the more they dreaded what was ahead of them. Rocky was slightly shivering, but Madeleine leaned on him to give him some kind of warmth.</p><p>"I wish that would have been me; you didn't deserve to go through that crap." She grabbed him tight; her breathing in sync when Rocky's chest rose and fell, and it just felt right to her.</p><p>Chip slightly leaned over the rail by his seat, gazing down at the river beneath the boat. Pipelines crisscrossed, hatched, lights occasionally flickered in the tunnel with bizarre neon-like colors. "God, this place is creepy as hell. We've got these things transporting us into the next torture room. If they try to do something stupid-"</p><p>"Chip, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Coco quickly covered his mouth, shushing him; her eyes had a slight annoyance to them. "Look, no one knew what was really in there, and what happened to Rocky came out of the blue. The less we try to not intentionally piss Veruca or the Oompa Loompas off, the better." She clenched her hands against her lap, looking all around while nervously breathing. <em>God, if what happened to Rocky was bad enough. What the hell did we get ourselves into?</em></p><p>Paddles continued to kick against the chocolate river, for a moment, the four felt some slight relief. The river sloshed violently behind the boat as white, brightened doors shined upon them. A large sign above them read "INVENTING ROOM," followed by a couple of mice traversing up and down the pipes.</p><p>"Ugh, I hope there aren't any rats in there. Not the biggest fan of them." Chip muttered underneath his breath, looking around every corner and seeing the little creatures scamper everywhere.</p><p>"Let me ask you this Chip: what are you <em>not</em> afraid of?" Madeleine asked coyly with an eyebrow raised, although she wasn't too pleased with the disgusting filth.</p><p>"Well, believe it or not, I am not afraid of clowns."</p><p>The other three looked at him in confusion and disbelief, especially Madeleine. "Ugh, I hate clowns. My mom made me take a photo with them once and I was not happy at all. Some people find them funny, but for the most part, they just look creepy."</p><p>Chip shrugged his shoulders and tossed his hands into the air. "Look, we can discuss what we like and don't like <em>after</em> we get out of here, and grab Charlie and Wonka."</p><p>A couple of the orange men pushed the door open and another bright flash of light greeted the four.</p><p>"Seriously, does Veruca have a knack for pissing people off?!" Rocky irritably retorted as a gust of wind cleared the dust around them.</p><p>Machines beyond any imaginable imagination, filled with tubes and pipes of various colors and liquids. Gears cranked and creaked, and machines continued to pump into overtime, producing what appeared to be candy pieces for Veruca's vicious marketing ploy.</p><p>They carefully waltzed through the room until they reached another door at the end, but no matter how hard they pushed or shoved it would not budge. Although, they noticed what appeared to be some kind of weighted pad underneath their feet.</p><p>"Hey guys, I think if we can add enough weight onto here then that should open up the door. I bet that's what Veruca will want us to do in order to get out of here. The key is right underneath our feet." Coco looked around the room and the others went by some of the other machines.</p><p>Madeleine and the others tried with all of their might to push what looked like a massive machine that produced jawbreakers. However, no matter how hard they budged, it wouldn't move.</p><p>"Hey, let's try a different machine." Chip suggested as he kept looking around the room for any kind of hints that could lead them out of there.</p><p>They tried again for a cotton candy one, nothing. No matter how much effort went into pushing them, they were stuck at square one.</p><p>However, Rocky had a hunch about something. "No wonder we can't move these at all, they're bolted into the ground." He grabbed a pipe and quickly tapped at the bottom of the machines; the pipes underneath clanked loudly. "So, where do we go from now? I doubt we can get the Oompa Loompas to cooperate with us and get that pad over there to open the door."</p><p>The brunet pounded his fist into one of the machines out of fury. "The only thing that'll hurt more is when I knock Veruca's teeth out." He shook the pain off like it was nothing.</p><p>A loud, electronic screech deafened everyone in the room. "If you want to know the way out of here, it won't be conventional like moving stuff over." Veruca's condescending tone was cast over them; they all just wanted her to shut up, but she kept on going. "The only way out of here is…" She paused for a moment; they could tell she wanted to laugh but tried to contain herself.</p><p>One of the ceiling lights pointed to one particular machine. Containers filled with food, natural flavors, and other elements most people would associate with cuisine. Puffs of smoke tried to escape the containers, and even one was full of bees, which totally freaked Madeleine out.</p><p>"Who in their mind would have bees in a jar like that?! Seriously, all it takes is one idiot to bust it open and I'll be screaming like Nic Cage."</p><p>Chip completely lost his serious composure. "Okay, Madeleine, you are not one to make references like that and I cannot believe you just said that."</p><p>"ENOUGH WITH THE CHATTER!" Veruca rudely demanded; the brat could be heard tapping her foot. "As I was going to say before you imbeciles made your stupid jokes, your only way out of there is the machine standing right by you."</p><p>They were at a complete loss of words.</p><p>"How?!" Coco questioned; her voice was filled with confusion. She even tried to push against the machine and got nothing.</p><p>"Yeah, if the machine is bolted into the ground, how do you expect us to do it?" Rocky sarcastically retorted, his eyes filled with that seething ire.</p><p>A few moments go on by and Veruca was quiet. Chip was unsure if she would go completely crazy, but she was indeed crazy and let out a cackle.</p><p>A shuttered gate opened up to where she was, losing control of bodily motions and still laughing. Tears started to well up in her eyes.</p><p>"Since you noticed that there's a weighted pad and that you cannot move any of the equipment; your key out of here is..."</p><p>As soon as Veruca spoke those words, the machine fired up and pistons moved with kinetic energy. Food spun around in a funnel, berries were smashed by a hammer, something was being shaved down by a knife. All of the noise and racket came to a grinding halt as a small packet of gum in a yellow wrapper dropped from the chute of the machine.</p><p>None of them wanted to touch it.</p><p>"Veruca, what's your ploy here?" Rocky demanded, slightly snarling under his breath.</p><p>"All those years ago, Violet was stupid enough to chew it thinking she'd be better than everyone else. However, you could just chew the gum on the pad and boom, you're on your way out. But, where's the fun? The challenge? One of you will have to chew it from where you're standing and I think blondie there should do it. I've been hearing that you would do anything for Violet."</p><p>With the snap from the brat's fingers, more of the Oompa Loompas came out of their designated holes and the ones from before closed the door they came in from. They held more of the needles from earlier and carefully injected more of the dark fluid in their arms.</p><p>"Wait a second, I thought you wanted us to volunteer someone before we play your games? And in God's name why do you control them like that?" Coco asked.</p><p>"Yes, I know Rocky was the first one to volunteer, but this is something I wanted Madeleine to specifically do and do not think anyone else can go in her place. To answer your question little miss detective, there are certain properties of that gum I would call quite 'intoxicating,' almost hypnotic in a way. I was able to focus on one crucial part of the gum's instability and if people don't do my bidding, well, there's a way to get rid of them. This isn't your typical piece of gum."</p><p>Rage seethed in Madeleine's core. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Her ticket to getting out of the dreaded inventing room and zombie-like Oompa Loompas was a sole piece of <em>gum</em>. Every fiber within Madeleine's being knew that she should not do it, even when Violet warned her, but if undergoing a huge, embarrassing transformation would be one step closer to finding Charlie and Wonka, and curing Violet, she would endure it all. "Veruca, you are one sick, twisted individual. So, what's gonna happen when the door opens, there better be some kind of cure for me."</p><p>"Come on Madeleine, if you don't start chewing that gum within the next few minutes, I might have to sic them after you and your friends. I <em>do not</em> like waiting for things. Get to chewing, blondie. Don't worry, if you happen to get through it, there will be a prize made specifically for you. Also, I may have a hint about Violet's cure." Veruca's ear grating berating blasted through the PA system.</p><p>Off to the side, the Oompa Loompas looked like they could move any minute, twitching and unable to converse like a normal human. Their orange skin showed bits of blue right by their eyes.</p><p>"How can you control them like this, Veruca?!" Chip yelled in frustration. "If someone doesn't act the way you expect them, you torture them and try to make a mockery out of people. You want to make Madeleine look like a mockery and-"</p><p>Rocky had to step in, the last thing he wanted to see was Veruca getting to Chip. "Listen here, bitch, you may have tried to drown me in chocolate, but we will get past whatever you throw our way." He sternly looked at one of the ceiling cameras and threw an expendable knife right in the middle of the camera lens. "Gosh, I cannot wait to give this bitch a rude awakening."</p><p>However, the more and more the others tried to delay the inevitable, the demented creatures started to get closer. Coco didn't want to inflict harm on them as they had no control, but reluctantly Madeleine unwrapped the gum and popped it in her mouth.</p><p>
  <em>God almighty… I'm so sorry Violet. What other choice do I have? If there's something that can help you, I'm willing to endure it.</em>
</p><p>Every bite was full of regret and anxiety; at any moment, Madeleine could lose total control, but she couldn't allow it to happen.</p><p>Slowly the gremlin-like monsters backed off, they scampered off into their little corners munching onto whatever food was designed for their new mentality. Sounds of obnoxious chewing and trying to swallow what little food was given to them.</p><p>"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine; let's keep moving forward." Green eyes were full of determination, she clenched her fists and began her walk towards the weighted pad. However, as she ran her hand against her necklace, her eyes widened in slight horror. "Rocky, I want you to hold my necklace. The last thing I need is something that can choke me out."</p><p>With haste, Rocky unclasped her prized necklace.</p><p>However, each and every step Madeleine took began to go slower and slower; normal breathing turned into heavy breaths, limbs slowly starting to feel heavy. The bottom of her ankles turned a dark blue and slowly crept up. Thoughts of the food flavors assaulted her mind, unable to keep a straight thought. Her throat felt heavy, she wanted to spit something out but nothing came out.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh… I don't want to be thinking about food. I just want to make it through this.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly a giant burst of pain shot right through her stomach, forcefully wretch Madeleine forward to the ground. She punched the ground as hard as she could to fight against the pain and not cry.</p><p>"FUCK! It feels like I've been in a bar fight and I'm not old enough to drink yet." She jokingly retorted, to try and make better of a situation. However, the continual kicking sensation got worse as the blue hue traveled upwards.</p><p>"Hey Madeleine, are you gonna be okay?" Rocky was so concerned about her wellbeing, his voice tender and caring.</p><p>"I'll, be fine." It was slowly getting harder for Madeleine to string a sentence together.</p><p>With Rocky's help, Madeleine was able get right back up on her feet. She clenched her fists right against her stomach as the blue poison-like veins continued to crawl upwards.</p><p>Coco and Chip were aghast to see someone like Madeleine in a total state of hopelessness. They made sure nothing would get in her path.</p><p>Madeleine continued to keep her gaze steady and breathing under control, her eyes dead set on the door only thirty meters or so off. She continued to walk steadily until the poison was right at her thighs and one more strong painful force made her keel over again.</p><p>She wanted to fight the pain so badly, it was a lot more severe than something someone on their period would endure. The pain was unlike any other; her insides felt like they could explode, or be torn to ribbons.</p><p>Rocky immediately dropped to the ground to help console her, to help her gain focus. Their eyes met one another, however the beauty in Madeleine's eyes started to turn that infamous violet. "Come on, you can do this. Just a few more steps. Don't even think about the distance, just one foot step after the other."</p><p>Carefully, he grabbed Madeleine by the arm and threw it over his shoulder, dragging her across the floor.</p><p>A few moments, she'd be able to plant a foot out and almost wobble over. However, her legs were starting to feel like lead, almost dead weight and the muscles in her arms were starting to spasm. Her head drooped, the blue veins in her neck were more prominent than anything else.</p><p>"Rocky, I can't keep making you drag me like this; drop me." She quietly muttered, extending a hand to the ground to catch herself.</p><p>The others stood back as they were horrified to see their closest friend go through something no other normal human could ever endure.</p><p>
  <em>Violet, now I understand why this pain is a huge part of you and why you keep yourself contained and controlled. Any moment now, I will totally lose it.</em>
</p><p>Just as those thoughts hit Madeleine like a brick, she felt a horrible sensation in her stomach. It was more than just a slightly bloated feeling; it was way beyond that. Her arm was slowly being pushed away as her stomach became more and more distended.</p><p>"What the actual fuck?" Chip blurted out; his eyes widened in terror. "This is some DeviantArt level shit here and I normally don't cuss like this, but oh god. We have to do something!"</p><p>Any words fell on deaf ears as the only thing Madeleine could focus on was a feeling like no other, almost like a massage gone wrong in her mind and body. The more her stomach continued to inflate, she tried to punch away the pain into the ground and pick herself up. However, her legs said otherwise as they slowly started to fill with some kind of liquid. With every bit of strength that was left, Madeleine desperately dragged herself by her arms. Unfortunately, her arms would be rendered useless too. Her chest was compressed by her own body, it was as a 10,000 ton weight was placed on top.</p><p>Fingertips attempted to claw at the floor, the blood that did seep out was blue as well. One more time, Madeleine pushed up with all of her might despite her ever changing body. However, a few more painstaking moments went on by, her body was swallowed. The only thing that was left intact was her face, despite the violet hue.</p><p>The more and more her body grew, the harder it was for her to stay conscious. Blue flesh peeked out of her clothing and Madeleine wanted to feel embarrassed, but thoughts of blueberries and guilt filled her core.</p><p>Rocky ran around her, hopefully some of his words reached her ears. "Madeleine, I need you to stay with me. Please, keep talking to me. I know this is gonna feel weird, trust me, it is for all of us, but we're gonna push you to the door." Her face was supple and retained its shape, however a couple of seconds she would try to open her eyes but the overwhelming power of the gum said otherwise.</p><p>Madeleiene's beautiful, blonde hair dyed into that violet color and her eyes rolled back into her head. "Please. Hurry." Words were breathless, her throat compressed by the weight around her being.</p><p>The three positioned Madeleine sideways; made sure that she was towards the door and began to roll her. Their hands sank into her flesh, almost like a waterbed gone wrong.</p><p>"Madeleine, can you hear me?!" Rocky shouted, his arms trembled terribly.</p><p>Nothing came out of her lips, the only sounds they heard were the deranged Oompa Loompas aweing in a mixture of delight and curiosity.</p><p>"Come on Madeleine; SNAP OUT OF IT!" Chip screamed, he even tried to punch her in the side for some kind of reaction, but it was for naught.</p><p>Before they knew it, Rocky, Chip, and Coco managed to do the unthinkable and rolled Madeleine right onto the weighted pad.</p><p>The pistons and mechanisms behind the door were fired up and slowly opened up the two grand doors.</p><p>"Congratulations, you were able to get the doors open but now blondie is a blueberry." Veruca's seething timbre really got under Rocky's skin.</p><p>"You better turn her back to normal now; besides you said there would be something made for her!"</p><p>"Oh right." She still had that haughtiness to her; she checked her French manicure for any imperfections. "Well, here you go brats." She pressed one of the buttons from a console and a small brief case fell from the ceiling with a loud thud.</p><p>"Chip, you might need to grab it quickly, Madeleine's skin is feeling a lot more taught. I'm not sure if she can hold onto it much longer." Rocky's hand wasn't sinking as deep into her flesh, but he tried to feel some kind "pulse" or something to know that Madeleine was there.</p><p>The youngest member quickly undid the briefcase and saw that there was a large needle in there. "Uh, Rocky I'm gonna trust you with this. Veruca, is there somewhere we need to inject this into Madeleine's body? You also said you'd give us a hint about Violet. SPIT IT OUT!"</p><p>"Anywhere you'd like glasses boy, just make sure that you don't leave too big of a mess behind. About Violet, well, let's say that the gum is partly the cure. However, that is all I can tell you."</p><p>Out of the blue, Madeleine shrieked in pain. "HURRY!"</p><p>Without haste, Rocky slipped the cover off and plunged the needle deep into her skin the liquid within was slowly injected, and they all held their breath, hoping she'd return to normal size. <em>Come on, come on! This is killing me on the inside. I wonder if this is what Madeleine thought about me when I drowned.</em></p><p>Madeleine's body violently burst and threw her down to the ground. An ocean wave of whatever fluid was inside her flooded the inventing room and forced Rocky and the others up against the wall. There she laid lifeless, facedown into the ground.</p><p>Despite being covered in a dark fluid, Rocky dredged through it to roll her over and see that her pale skin and blonde hair were slowly returned back to normal. Even though it was faint, she was breathing just fine. Her chest rose and fell against the warmth of his arms, the violet color fully dissipated back down to her ankles. Suddenly, she started to hack violently, a violet sac that looked like a leech got out of her system. "Jesus fucking Christ. Hey, did I still look pretty?" Her dazzling green eyes locked into almost forest eyes; even in the worst of times, they knew they could get through anything. He carefully put her necklace back on, with a smile and twinkle in her face.</p><p>"No matter what happens to you, you're always beautiful to me."</p><p>Chip and Coco looked at each other and were happy to see their friend back to normal size.</p><p>"Hey Madeleine, I guess you won't be chewing gum for a bit." Chip tried to inject some kind of humor, although that was quickly followed by a slap on the back of the head by Coco.</p><p>Despite Madeleine's clothes soaked and looking like a wet cat, she managed to find it humorous. "Oh Chip, even when I was turned a waterbed gone wrong, I know you'd be the one to crack a bad joke to make me feel better."</p><p>The three helped Madeleine back to her feet and onward they went. What torturous room would be next for them? Would one of them have to sacrifice their body endure another bizarre transformation or would there be a physical threat?</p><p>/</p><p><em>Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT! They know how to get through every trap I have set out there. I really thought Madeleine would've died in a glorious fashion. I guess I need to up the ante because if Madeleine can survive turning into a blueberry; well, who knows what happens when </em> <em> everyone </em> <em> will suffer an awful fate. The era of the candy making man shall be quite </em> <em> explosive </em> <em>.</em></p><p>Needles with a violet concoction were precariously placed on a pedestal nearby Veruca's disposal. <em>What happened with Madeleine was child's play, the real fear will be once they get Wonka and Charlie out of there. Violet, I'm so glad that what you became will aid my path to what I will ultimately be.</em></p><p>A few of the Oompa Loompas were lined up, almost like a factory production.</p><p>"Who's next in line for another experiment?"</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BOI! I know the first thing right from this chapter is how the blueberry inflation/transformation has been inverted. Most of the time it's usually seen in a fetishized light, something that people are sexually drawn into, but hopefully this can show that a transformation (regardless of how) can show how truly horrifying it can be. Heck, the track that was used for Violet's scene in the Charlie movie sounds something straight out of a horror movie. The violins crescendo with the loud, drums banging just screams horror, it even reminded me of a track that could be in Silent Hill, Resident Evil, or The Evil Within.</p><p>The inspiration for this fanfic, and more so Violet's characterization, is that what if someone possessed the gum and utilized it for her evil, selfish needs? The gum has that instability, which causes anyone who chews it to turn into a blueberry, however Veruca definitely altered it in a way to make it more painful.</p><p>As always, I love making references such as the Nic Cage one. Even when you watch the movie and there's the jar full of bees, that was my thought and I am TERRIFIED of bees. Anything that can fly and sting is a huge nope for me.</p><p>I had to include the Deviantart comment. I know that'll probably date it, (then again this is more of a modern AU with it) but if you've been on Deviantart long enough you know that every time you go on the front page there is ALWAYS some kind of inflation art. XD</p><p>If you have the chance to, please R&amp;R because I want to hear what other people have to say and reviews can help a writer tremendously.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woot! Made it to chapter 6 guys! My writing lately has been in small spurts, due to the current lockdown Illinois is facing because of Coronavirus/COVID-19. I'm trying to make sure that I do something different every day because if I just play too many video games in a row or binge watch something... it drives me restless..</p><p>ANYWAYS, this chapter is focusing on Coco. A precious bean, heh, see what I did there?</p><p>The funny thing when it comes to writing characters in general for me, is seeing what their voice sounds like? How would they talk to one another, what's their tone like? As I was editing, I have her voice like Winry Rockbell from FullMetal Alchemist/Brotherhood, however, JOKINGLY I sometimes saw her dialogue as Jackie from Cyberchase. I know, HILARIOUS, but just a cute sidenote.</p><p>Speaking of voices, if you were ever so curious for my characters they would sound like:</p><p>Madeleine - Lucy Heartfilia/Makoto Nijima - Cherami Leigh</p><p>Rocky - Nero - Johnny Young Bosch</p><p>Coco - Winry Rockbell - Caitlin Glass</p><p>Chip - Edward Elric - Vic Mignogna</p><p>With that in mind, I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Madeleine, are you gonna be okay?" Coco was still trying to get over the <em>sight </em>of Madeleine's body being changed in such a drastic fashion.</p><p>"Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. I'm more worried with how Veruca is using this gum to control people. If she's able to control the Oompa Loompas just like that, how on earth is she controlling everyone else? We need to keep moving forward and focus on the main goal. I bet you, Wonka and Charlie will know what we need to do." Madeleine coughed hard; her whole body felt wet, sore, and stiff. However, no amount of pain or agony would stop her in her tracks.</p><p>As the four made their way down the hallway to the next torture chamber, Chip stopped for a few moments to stare at one of the open rooms. "Hey guys, take a look at this."</p><p>Bubbles floated to the ceiling; bottles were filled to the brim with carbonated water. Above them was a giant fan. However, Rocky didn't want to take a step closer, and grabbed Madeleine's arm tightly. "Guys, we really shouldn't go in here. I don't want any of us to get chopped into bits. I am not a fan of heights."</p><p>The more and more the fan whirred, Chip managed to tune it out and quickly grabbed one of the bottles. "You never know, I'd rather be safe than sorry. Just in case if we find ourselves in some kind of pit that we can't climb out of, a small sip of this and I'll be floating like a balloon."</p><p>The word 'balloon' made Madeleine shudder. "Let's not talk about balloons or anything that can expand," she said with disgust. "Ugh, I can't believe I legit turned into a blueberry. That's something to knock off a list."</p><p>"What on earth kind of list?" Rocky questioned, he furrowed his brow in disbelief.</p><p>"Stuff you see in a movie that you never think could happen to you in real life."</p><p>"Well, you do raise a point. However, we have to remain focused. We have to make sure we all get out of here alive." Rocky did his best to reassure Madeleine and the others. "God knows what else Veruca has planned up her sleeves. Maybe she'll turn us into blueberries or god knows what. If she's able to change a couple of people's minds and mentalities, what could she do to the town?"</p><p>As they continued to go down the dusty and cramped hallways, they saw more doors labelled with various candy-sounding testing rooms. However, the constant sounds of the Oompa Loompas scattering about and making ungodly noises kept them on edge. Could they swarm and corner Madeleine and the others into a position they couldn't get out of?</p><p>"Oh gosh, what the hell is gonna come at us?!" Chip didn't exactly look forward as he whacked right into a doorway labelled "Squirrel Testing Room." "Squirrels?! First Wonka uses bees and now he has squirrels?! How nuts <em>is</em> this guy?" However, Chip didn't realize the horrendous pun he had made, and Madeleine fought the urge to the laugh.</p><p>"Save the puns for later," Coco stated calmly. She prepped her left arm for a hook as soon as they came around a corner, but they were greeted to a large room with bird nests and sticks littered about. Old, crumpled wrapped gifts were torn and ripped apart, almost as if some wild animal went at them. Purple and gold wrapping paper contrasted against the dingy and musty room.</p><p>"What on earth is this room?" Coco questioned as she walked towards what looked like a scale on top of a platform. She curiously fiddled with the arrow and toyed with it like a metronome, the arrow went right back to the middle.</p><p>The familiar sound of the PA system went off. "Welcome to the Golden Goose room. This room holds a special place in my heart, more than the inventing room."</p><p>"How so?" Chip questioned with a stern gaze on the PA system.</p><p>Suddenly a few more shuttered doors from the ceiling opened and there stood the wretch of a woman. Her eyes locked onto Madeleine, Veruca reveled in the fact that she made Madeleine suffer.</p><p>"What the hell? Why are you looking at me like that? I am not going to play your stupid game and besides the last room was my turn. You got your kicks of turning me into an inflated freak." Madeleine grabbed onto Rocky's arm even firmer and tried to not give any sort of emotion to the entitled brat.</p><p>"Oh, nothing Madeleine, it just satisfies me that there are idiots like yourselves who are so <em>prideful</em> in willing to put their bodies on the line for something meaningless in the end. You could've died back there, and it would've been a huge mess for my men to clean up. But yet, there's <em>still</em> a mess that I need to clean up: you four." Her haughtiness and arrogance reeked where she stood.</p><p>Rocky couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Huh, you thought you could kill her. You thought you could get to all of us, but we managed to get through two of your traps. Whatever you got next won't mean shit and you'll be eating your words, Veruca Salt."</p><p>"Rocky, don't tempt her." Madeleine interjected. She kept her grip as strong as she could, and stared back at the demented woman. "Veruca, I want you to hear this now, whatever you think you can do to us, we'll throw it back at you ten-fold."</p><p>Once again, a familiar buzzer sound went off and more of the Oompa Loompas came out to do their job. They started to wrap gifts at an incredible pace and led a few geese out onto their little nests. Occasionally the geese honked and a golden egg the size of a bowling ball slowly descended onto a scale. A buzzer would go off when an egg was deemed a bad one and would go down the chute; a ding would go off when an egg was deemed a good one and would be wrapped with perfection. The Oompa Loompas continued with their instructions: check egg, keep or pitch, wrap up. Rinse and repeat. Their will to fight or reject what they were forced to do was not possible; Veruca proverbially sank her teeth into them and drained their energy like a vampire.</p><p>Coco wandered a little bit closer to one of the empty scales, in awe of the golden design of the columns to hold the geese's nests. Marble and white stone wrapped the columns and great detail was given into the carvings onto the columns. Birds and children playing with one another, a sense of wonder and childhood gleamed.</p><p>"While you continue to stare at the room like idiots," Veruca rudely interrupted them, "the next challenge for whoever wants to take it next is a little complicated. If you think the Golden Egg room is the last one here, you're nowhere near the end of your candy journey. There's a door to be found somewhere in this very room, but I seemed to forget where the key went."</p><p>Coco took a few more steps to look down the chute for where the bad eggs go and saw nothing, but blackness met her eyes. "Let me guess, you must've <em>accidentally</em> thrown away the key in this garbage chute."</p><p>"How very observant you are Ms. Fournier; I've heard how <em>impeccable </em>your reports are. You manage to talk to Augustus to get information about me and even talked to Mike and Violet too. Don't worry, I don't plan to do anything to those three yet or their loved ones <em>yet</em>."</p><p>Something about the words Veruca spoke made Madeleine's stomach churn. "If it's what I think it is, you are one sick, twisted individual. Whenever things don't go your way, you act like an entitled bitch and throw a temper tantrum that can hurt people." Bright, fluorescent green eyes locked onto the child-like adult, every fiber in Madeleine's being wanted to scream in pure anger.</p><p>Chip turned to the others with a concerned look. "Well, neither Coco nor I volunteered ourselves to one of these games. Who wants to go next?"</p><p>With haste, Coco took her backpack off and grabbed her harness and rope gear. "Well, I want to. After seeing the shit that Madeleine went through, it has to be me."</p><p>"Wait a minute," Rocky interjected, he briefly let go of Madeleine for a second. "We're supposed to be a team here. I know what I did earlier was reckless, and I acted on instinct, but can't we come to a decision?"</p><p>Coco ignored Rocky's plea as she continued to get her gear on. "Look, this didn't exactly pan out in a way I expected. You willingly went first, Madeleine was forced to go second, and if no one acts, more people are gonna get hurt. I don't care if I get hurt necessarily, but the damage Veruca could dish out could be incredibly damaging." Rope circled its way around her harness and metal clanked against her mini flashlight. With haste, she managed to find a strong enough of a structure to loop her rope around.</p><p>"Coco, please, stop for a second." Chip interrupted her for a moment. "Look, who knows if this rope will be long enough. Take this carbonated water with you, it may be a long way down there."</p><p>Soft blue eyes interlocked with dark blue eyes; Chip handed Coco the bottle of soda, though he kept his hand wrapped around its neck, worried that if she took it, she would subject herself to the dangers of whatever Veruca had planned.</p><p>After Coco tilted her head, questioning him silently why he hadn't let go yet, he relented, gently dropping the bottle into her outstretched hands. He took off his glasses and gave her a smile. "Good luck."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Long, lanky legs climbed up the Eggdicator, and she gave one more glance to her friends. "I'll be back up; I promise that."</p><p>Slowly, she rappelled her way down, and every couple of meters her body swayed away from the wall of the garbage to the other side.</p><p>
  <em>Jeez, how far does one garbage chute need to go?</em>
</p><p>However, the further she kept on going, the darker and darker it got down there.</p><p>A quick tap on the top of her flashlight, and a bright beam permeated through the pitch black; however, even the brightest of lights couldn't cut through the dark.</p><p>
  <em>Gosh, there seems to be no end in sight, and I don't have that much rope left. Maybe a few more meters or so, but I'm gonna be badly screwed in a few moments.</em>
</p><p>Rope slacked, then tightened as she crawled her way downwards till eventually, she had less than a few feet of rope.</p><p>
  <em>Shit! I knew this would happen, but Chip gave me the bottle for a reason. Gosh, I hope this doesn't do something awful to me like what the gum did to Madeleine. If that happened… I'd be badly fucked… Well, here goes nothing.</em>
</p><p>Carefully she undid the knots that kept her harness in place, and with lady luck on her side, she breathed deeply and braced herself for a decent amount of freefall.</p><p>Her body fell ever so gracefully, short hair whipping against her face as she curled her head towards her chest.</p><p>Something did break her fall, something with a ghastly stench to it. <em>Ugh, this is gotta be where a lot of garbage goes. Wait…</em></p><p>Just as those thoughts came to her, it started to feel warmer where she was standing. <em>Fuck, fuck; this is the freaking furnace. Well, wherever garbage must go, it has to be incinerated. The key has to be in plain sight.</em></p><p>Coco trudged through all of the garbage around her: candy wrappers, broken golden eggshells, destroyed wrapping paper, and god knows what else was thrown down there.</p><p><em>No! Where on earth is the bloody key?! It's starting to get real </em><em><strong>hot</strong></em> <em>in here!</em></p><p>Just as Coco dug her hand into a distinct pile of garbage, something pricked her; almost needle-like in nature, instinctually she recoiled in pain. "JESUS CHRIST!"</p><p>From the very top of the Eggdicator, Chip ran right over and peered over. Couldn't see a lick of a human being but heard Coco yelling in distress. However, as soon as he pulled on the rope and felt no weight, his heart dropped down to the stomach. "Don't we have another set of gear that we can use to go down there to get Coco?!"</p><p>"There's nothing we can do," Rocky's lower-sounding voice calmed Chip down. "I know she can do it; she may not be the <em>strongest</em>, but her mind is sharp as a tack."</p><p>More and more heat started to rise from the bottom up, a few small embers tried to spark, but not quite fully. A few pockets of garbage fell into each other and the ground was becoming unstable as time went on by.</p><p>
  <em>Come on! Where on earth is the key?</em>
</p><p>A bright, shimmery box managed to pop its way out behind a wall of rubbish and the top part of it looked like it was partially pried open. <em>This has to be it! Veruca probably thought I would scavenge around for a lone key and she'd probably throw it into a container. </em>She bust the box open and slipped the key into one of the zippered pockets on her harness.</p><p>More of the fire started to surround her and the air was becoming harder and harder to breathe. <em>Gosh, I'm gonna have to burn these clothes after I'm done. </em>She tried to cover her mouth with a sleeve so she wouldn't inhale the rancid fumes.</p><p>
  <em>Well, guess it would be the appropriate time to use this time to use the thing Chip gave me. I know normally he jumps at the first thing in sight, but in the case of the factory here… Who knows what can either advantage or disadvantage us?</em>
</p><p>Carefully she popped the lid of the bottle and the cork went whizzing around her.</p><p>"BOTTOMS UP!"</p><p>A few glugs of the unknown fizzy-like soda went down her throat and she tried climb on some higher piles of junk to get away from the flames as she could.</p><p>However just as she was waiting for <em>something</em> to happen, a large pile underneath her feet gave way, and her head slammed right against the metal of the chute.</p><p>Chip heard the loud thud and ran right over. "COCO! ARE YOU OKAY? PLEASE SAY SOMETHING?!"</p><p>Madeleine wanted to run over, too, but her body was still recovering from the side effects of the gum. "Chip, you're gonna have to be patient. I bet Coco will be just fine. I know we all want to be there for her, but she can prove herself against whatever shit the brat tries to throw at us."</p><p>The only sound in Coco's head was a loud, whirring sound, as if she were at death metal concert. Dazed and confused, she tried to get a grasp of her situation, however she couldn't get a grip on anything as her body slowly started to take lift. As light as a cloud, her body graced through the air. <em>Holy shit, this actually worked.</em> However, just as she thought as she was in the clear the fire beneath her started to roar more and more. Thankfully, she held a tight grip around the fizzy soda and none of the contents spilled out, even when she slipped. A few more glugs slipped down her throat, and she tried to see if the rope was within grabbing distance.</p><p>The flames only grew higher and quicker as the garbage quickly incinerated.</p><p>With quick thinking, Coco tossed the bottle, and tried to jump her way back and forth with the opposite walls of the chute to maybe get more distance before the fire decided to close the gap.</p><p>Fire crept its way up, singing the ends of her pants and burning her shoes completely right off. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING RIGHT NOW! COME ON, JUST A LITTLE FARTHER."</p><p>Her voice echoed against the metal chute and Chip was elated to hear her again. "Oh my god, Coco, are you okay?"</p><p>Just as Chip leaned over the opening to grab Coco, one more giant burst of flames sent him flying back a bit, and Coco shot out like a bullet. However, she remained floating in the air.</p><p>Madeleine was shocked to see her floating. "Oh God… Coco, are you okay?"</p><p>Coco tried to catch her breath and let out of a few coughs from the smell of the garbage; sweat dripped off of her body from the proverbial inferno she went through. Suddenly, she felt her back up against the ceiling of the Golden Geese room. "OH!" Dark blue eyes opened in disbelief, she tried to find something to grab onto to traverse across or climb down. "Alrighty then, I traded one problem for another. Well, a major one to a lesser one. How am I gonna get down? Who knows what'll happen if this stays in my body for too long. Got any suggestions guys?" She tried to snicker from the hilariousness of her predicament, but who knew if Veruca had some other trap ready to ensnare her.</p><p>"This might sound <em>really </em>stupid, but," Madeleine suggested, "Maybe burp it out. I mean, I know if I drink too much soda it gives me horrible hiccups and it results in a horrid hiccupping-burping cycle. Rocky can attest to it."</p><p>"Yeah." Rocky retorted, "Little miss blondie here likes to paint herself as a delicate flower, <em>yeah right.</em>"</p><p>"SHUT IT!" She jokingly countered his jab with an actual jab to his shoulder.</p><p>To Coco's chagrin, she started to burp so that she could get back onto solid ground. A few burps echoed loudly in the room and shortly, she was able to make it back on the ground. "Ugh… that was disgusting… wouldn't recommend this soda <em>at all.</em>"<br/>Nothing mattered to Chip; he quickly ran to her and hugged her tightly, to make sure he never lose her again. Blue eyes met one another, the beauty in their eyes filled with hope. Hands interlocked with one another and Coco's head laid right into Chip's chest, feeling his chest rise and rise.</p><p>"Hey Coco, are you really okay?" His tone filled with the compassion he was always known for.</p><p>"Yeah, I know I'm gonna have to burn these clothes. I'm not one to be a flare for the dramatic…" As those words trailed, she realized that she made a bad pun herself.</p><p>Rocky couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. "Chip, you might need to be careful there; your bad puns are contagious. Also, I think Coco might need to invest into a new pair of shoes."</p><p>"GOT YA COVERED." Madeleine pulled out an extra pair of shoes that she had set aside just in case. I made sure that at least I had another pair of shoes for you and me. Rocky made sure he had one for Chip just in case."</p><p>All four were relieved to see that they had been able to get so far, despite what they were made to endure. However, their brief moment of respite would only lead them to another room of horrors.</p><p>"Well, it's about time we get that door open and hopefully Charlie and Wonka will be okay." Madeline has desperately hoped, no matter what would happen next, she would continue to keep her will.</p><p>Gold metal fitted so perfectly into a keyhole aside from the Eggdicators and a giant hallway led them down. No Oompa Loompas were insight, however, what was insight for Madeleine and the others was their goal to take down the madwoman.</p><p>/</p><p><em>Very clever Coco, you are </em><em><strong>so</strong></em> <em>clever. Nothing seems to take you down or the others. I wonder if the little shit Chip will manage to get through what's next for him. I cannot wait to make him, and the others writhe in agony. It won't just be him; it'll be the whole world writhing in agony. I'm tired of waiting! I want it all </em><em><strong>now</strong></em><em>; everything will be mine in the end.</em></p><p>Needles of a dark fluid substance were meticulously organized by her proverbial throne, Veruca would be ready to deal with those who stood in her way. How far could she go? How far was she willing to take people's lives into her own hands.</p><p>"Someone get me a phone; I need to make a few phone calls. I might be needing to get a new car sometime soon."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WELL THEN.. things took a FIERY turn huh? Damn it, Chip, you got me making bad puns now.</p><p>Just a few notes to take into consideration.</p><p>Coco referencing how she would need to burn her clothes, is a reference to Jill Valentine in the new Resident Evil 3 Remake.</p><p>THE biggest reference I make here about how Coco would be concerned if the fizzy lifting soda would alter her body, was a complete jab at the UNNECESSARY Tom and Jerry and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory movie. I hate that movie so much, I sometimes watch it to give me a laugh with the horrible character animations and designs. Plus, why did the dog in the movie got more inflation scenes that anyone else and even the scene with Violet in that version was straight up lame. (I'm not even into inflation, but come on! They could have exaggerated Violet's transformation; they had no limits, since it was animated, not live action!) I questioned why Warner Bros greenlit something like this? It's just a huge slap in the face of the original.</p><p>As I mentioned earlier, since I see both Coco and Chip voiced by Winry and Edward, I did channel a bit of some Edwin dynamics in this.</p><p>I made Veruca so evil in this, I love it so much. What is she planning to do with those needles? Who else will be drastically effected? What does she mean with making that phone call? Find out, in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z. XDD</p><p>Please R&amp;R!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 7... man, this year has been a wild ride. Well, I know it has been for a lot of people, considering how 2020 has been I hope something like this can bring a smile or help distract someone in some way.</p><p>So this final leg of Dante's Inferno falls on Chip, how will he manage. How will he survive? Will he make it out of Raccoon City? XD I don't know, I'm a huge Resident Evil fan so that I throw a little silly reference in here.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh gosh, first one of us nearly drowns, someone turns into a freak of nature, and then nearly being incinerated alive. What's next? Getting squished to death? I swear Veruca gets these ideas from a comic book. I mean, SERIOUSLY?!" Chip was just confused and disgusted at the same time; he could only pinch the bridge of his nose to all of it. "Look," as he adjusted his glasses, "It's clear that whatever comes next, I'm the one who has to volunteer. I just pray to God or SOMETHING that nothing goes horribly wrong."</p><p>The others had the same look on their faces: worry and concern. What if Veruca truly meant her words about the gum and how it can be used on others? How far would she be willing to go to hurt people as a means to get something?</p><p>"Look, we can ponder all the what ifs of what Veruca plans to do, but if we don't stop her, more people will get hurt." Smells of burnt synthetic clothing and garbage still permeated off of Coco, but she and the others continued to walk down the hallway. No lights illuminated the hallway, the only thing they could see was a faint glow that the end of the tunnel was nearby.</p><p>More sounds of the Oompa Loompas kept them on edge. From aweing in delight that they made it so far to snickering what Veruca plans to do with them.</p><p>"Come on you FREAKS!" Madeleine hollered out. "Your mistress Veruca is running out of luck. She thinks she can knock us down; that couldn't be any further from the truth!" Her body was still aching, no matter how much acetaminophen she took, the pain was still lingering. "Man, I think we all want a massage or something after this. I have never felt this sore in my lifetime. No amount of martial arts has ever drained me like that."</p><p>The others looked at Madeleine. Rocky's chocolate, splotchy stained pants still showed what he went through. "Look, none of us ever anticipated any of this. No normal human would ever think of the horrors in a factory that's meant to bring happiness to others. Madeleine, I don't want to lose you, Chip, or Coco. We're the only the ones who witnessed and experienced the true self that Veruca wanted us to see. She shows herself off like she's valuable, but underneath it, it stinks."</p><p>Another ring from the PA system went off. "How adorable," her voice slightly cooed, almost as if they can feel the corners of her mouth turn into a smile. "If you want to think these trials are random or just out of the blue, you're wrong. Each of us endured those things at the factory. That should've never happened to me, but to the others, they deserve it. Augustus, the fat pig who should've kept his mouth away from the river and nearly drowned. Violet, the arrogant know-it-all who think she knew better. However, the gum decided to take a dessert-turned fate. And Michael, well I wasn't there to experience it myself. I was stupidly sent down the chute for no reason. However, I think with a last name like Teavee I bet something was involved with a television. I think something involved shrinking him, but I can't be sure. Maybe I'll be able to confirm it from the man himself."</p><p>Fear ran down Madeleine's spine. "What do you mean? Don't tell me you've got an idea about forcing him over here? What on earth could he have to offer?" However, her mind continued to race and then realized that Violet could be in danger too. "NO! Don't you dare do what I think you will do."</p><p>Silence filled the hallway. Rocky was ready to prep himself and jump for anything to come. "Veruca, whatever you got in your pathetic, delusional mind, I will knock you so senseless that the cops will have it easy dragging your body to a cell."</p><p>"Believe what you want to, but <strong>anyone</strong> who dares to try and cross my path will face the consequences for their actions. Maybe I can publicly humiliate them or ask for a ransom, not sure, I think I've got enough money to silence people."</p><p>"NO AMOUNT OF MONEY WILL EVER MAKE UP FOR THE PEOPLE YOU INTEND TO HARM!" Chip screamed at the top of his lungs. Internally, his body quivered with anger and revolt, that something had to be said.</p><p>/</p><p><em>Oh gosh, I hope Madeleine and the others are okay. </em>Violet was very concerned for them. She felt useless where she was standing, leaves ruffled across her window. The more she kept on stressing about the situation, she began to see the blue veins become more prominent on her arms. <em>Remember, nothing can hurt you. I just need to remain calm. Besides, I know Mike is coming over today for a dinner with my folks.</em></p><p>During the hours that Madeleine and the others were putting themselves on the line, Violet had prepped her EPI pens and other things in her room. A few suitcases lined the back of her room. Once things had settled down, she, her parents, Mike, and his parents were planning a family getaway. Something to get their minds off of the current situation.</p><p><em>We'll be going to Chicago for about a week or so, and I am genuinely looking forward to it. See some sights, nosh on some food, and maybe just have a nice night to myself and Mike. He does so much for me, but I've always got this nagging feeling I'm just not good enough. </em>Off to her right was one of her favorite brushes, she sat right down in front of her light-up vanity. Long, brown hair covered her beautiful eyes and lovely facial features, soft baby-like cheeks and not a single blemish to be seen. <em>Maybe I should get my hair cut at some point, maybe change it up a bit. Except, no bobs. I've had enough of them.</em></p><p>Fingers carefully stroked through her hair and suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" she gleefully responded.</p><p>"Vi, honey, your mom and I need to run a quick errand to grab some stuff for dinner. Also, I think Mr. Teavee is outside waiting for you. Looks like he's got something for a lovely lady like yourself. You two can go on a walk and by the time you get back, dinner should be ready."</p><p>"DAD! OH MY GOD… don't try to embarrass me that much." Despite her cheeks looking red like a tomato, a smile was seen underneath it.</p><p>"I think a father like me is allowed to make some jokes." Sam leaned in gave a grin to his daughter. "Why don't you doll yourself a little bit. Plus, I think your mother wants you to try some new products she got recently. Don't bug her, she's trying to doll her hair up."</p><p>Violet relented. "Sure dad, I think mom got me some mascara or a new palette. I'll check my drawer."</p><p>Just as Violet was reaching for a drawer, the phone went off. "I'm not gonna be able to get it and mom won't either."</p><p>A slight groan came from the car salesman. "Alright, alright. Maybe I can get another sale. KIDDING!"</p><p>He quickly ran to the living room where an older styled-looking phone was ringing. "Sam Beauregarde of Sam Square Deal how can I help you?"</p><p>"Oh, you're <em>the</em> Mr. Sam Beauregarde?" a younger woman's voice implied.</p><p>"Yes, indeed. Normally one of my assistants would answer the phone since technically we are closed for the day, but you have the pleasure of talking to me. What kind of car are you looking for?"</p><p>"Well, I'm a little tired of this blue car that I have. It's shown some wear and tear over the years, but I think I want to upgrade it to a nicer one. There's something about the color blue that I like so much. Too many cars are brown and black, it's hard to tell them apart you know?"</p><p>For a moment Sam was a little confused but wanted to live up to the title of car salesman. "Blue you say? I don't normally get a lot of blue ones in, but if you would like me to, I can definitely work up a deal for you. What's your name miss?"</p><p>"Oh! How silly of me to not introduce my name to you. The name is Salt, Veruca Salt."</p><p>Suddenly there were a barrage of knocks at the door.</p><p>Instinctively, Sam dropped the phone and rushed towards his wife. "Scarlett, you go to Violet right now!"</p><p>"What's going on?" Scarlett asked confused, her hair still had curlers in it and just put on some primer.</p><p>"You stay with her, I think Veruca wants to make a visit and I'm not gonna let some snob-nosed brat harm <em>my</em> daughter."</p><p>"Oh SAM! I think it would be wise to pick up the phone. Isn't it rude to leave someone on hold and not tell them?" her tone filled with that arrogance as ever, a laugh was almost heard.</p><p>"Listen, whatever money you want from me, forget about it! You've got enough of everything in this world, your father's legacy which you probably stole, you silenced your mother, and now you want to take on a small family business for what gain?" Sam tried to find some sort of blunt heavy item nearby the phone if Veruca dared to do something.</p><p>All of a sudden, a door was busted down, and Mike was thrown through the newly opened hole.</p><p>"SON OF A BITCH, THOSE ASSHOLES! I know why you're here!" Mike tried to fight against the pain, a few scratches were on his arms.</p><p>A few burly men who looked like private security guards forced their way into the Beauregarde household. "We have a mission from Ms. Salt herself and we've heard your daughter may be the key to what she truly needs."</p><p>Both Sam and Mike felt a horrible feeling in their stomachs, a knot that couldn't untie itself. Sam was frozen and didn't want to do the wrong thing.</p><p><em>No, if they try to do something to Vi, I swear I will break them in two before they have a chance to touch her. </em>Without a moment of hesitation, Mike got himself up and prepped his right arm. Just as he pulled his hand into a fist, one of the other men counteracted with a direct punch to the gut.</p><p>No words could escape the young man, all he could do was stare at them until the pain made him temporarily pass out.</p><p>"Make sure the kid doesn't squirm too much, he might want to witness what <em>could </em>happen to his girlfriend. In fact, wouldn't it be better to have her family and friends witness it all. Grab the wife and daughter, and keep Mr. Beauregarde in his place."</p><p>However, Violet decided to run to see where she heard Mike. "OH GOD MIKE ARE YOU OKAY?"</p><p>She felt stiff and frozen, to see Mike on the ground battered and bruised. "What do you want with me?! If it's money, Veruca has enough money in the world to satisfy her needs!" her voice trembled, eyes pulsating in absolute fear. Occasionally glancing over at her dad, in the same fearful position. <em>Come on, do not lose it. These men wouldn't dare lay a hand on a lady like me, heck, I'll take them down when they least expect it. I think I can finally use these lessons for something.</em></p><p>She hurriedly tucked her hair behind her ears and went for one of the private guards, grabbed the weapon in her dad's hand. A low sweeping kick threw one of them off balance followed by distinctly placed punches near the solar plexus and bashed the guard's thigh pretty hard.</p><p>A small smile could be seen from Mike, he tried to get himself up to help Violet with the fight. However, the weight of an ugly brown-black boot compressed heavily on his spine. "VIOLET, what on earth are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm doing something; I'm tired of acting like a hopeless victim. If even if it causes my <em>thing </em>to flare up, I'll know I'm doing it for the right reasons… because it's what Madeleine and the others would do."</p><p>However, the first man she took down got back up and grabbed her wrists. Violet thrashed with all of her might and couldn't hold onto the weapon anymore; she stomped on his feet to get him to react, however her wailing came to a holt as soon as she saw a glimmer of silver.</p><p>A needle was held close to her, possessing some sort of dark, bluish liquid.</p><p>"I don't think it would be wise to act up against us, we've got control now. Unless you want to turn into that thing again, you will do as Veruca wishes. Understood?"</p><p>She heavily swallowed, took a few breaths to analyze the situation. <em>Shit, I've gotta do something now. There's an opening at the door and if I can get out and scream loud enough, maybe someone will help me.</em></p><p>"Sure, could you please let go of my wrists. I will do <em>exactly</em> as you say. My wrists bruise pretty easily."</p><p>Without a moment of hesitation, the befuddled guard let go of Violet and she quickly elbowed him in the groin area. Legs scurried like a gazelle as she made it to the open-door frame and was punched incredibly hard in the stomach grinding her to a halt.</p><p>"SHIT!" as she hunched over, arms crossed over ready to accept whatever fate was coming to her.</p><p>Another guard ran on in and slammed her to the ground, her hair fanning out beneath her. She laid right next to Mike, who looked at her worriedly. As she took another breath, her irises sharply expanded as she felt a needle right into her delicate skin. Immediately she shrieked, but the pain and shock of it all made her pass out. One of the other guards made sure their precious cargo was okay and gave her a shot of an EPI pen.</p><p>"VIOLET! VIOLET! WAKE UP! What do you plan to do with her?" Mike yelled out in anger.</p><p>The older man leaned down and yanked him by his hair. "Oh, I think what'll happen to her will be just desserts."</p><p>/</p><p>As Madeleine and the others made their way down to the end of the tunnel they were greeted by a rather large, car-like machine.</p><p>"What on earth is this? Something for a parade that was left over?" Coco questioned as she let her hand feel over each railing and engravement on it.</p><p>The familiar buzzer went off in the distance and static tried to break through. "Well, just one more leg of your pitiful journey and it'll all be done. I think everyone here has learned their lesson for today; don't bite off more than you can chew."</p><p>"THE PERSON WHO HASN'T LEARNED THEIR LESSON IS YOU VERUCA SALT! You have tortured so many people, made them feel like toys, and now you want to gloat that these are all 'lessons?' I swear to GOD you will be punished both morally and legally!" Anger coursed through Chip's veins; all of the words she spoke just infuriated him. However, Chip had to remain calm. He was the last one to endure the proverbial Dante's Inferno, more so the final layer before reaching the final goal.</p><p>A soapy-like foam escaped from one of the pipes and as soon as the others sat down, the machine magically managed to turn on and brought them through the tunnel. Madeleine looked down at her wrists, the effects of the gum still slightly lingered, they looked a bit darker blue than usual. <em>I have to be careful now. If Veruca does want to do something torturous, let me be the one to take it all. No one needs to feel like they're being used or played with, I'll turn the tables and show her who has the better hand of cards.</em></p><p>Pops and clinks, what almost sounded like something from a kitchen mixed with a bathroom, managed to propel the machine at a snail's pace. Suddenly, a glimpse of orange skin crawled on top of the machine where the wheel was. The Oompa Loompa sat there all docile-like, occasionally looking over to the back where Madeleine and Rocky sat. Chip and Coco were in the front getting a good glimpse of the other wonders of the factory. More pipes of various confectionaries, pastries, and other oddities were filled of it; yet so many people were able to find the wonder in those oddities, but would that be tarnished into something ugly?</p><p>Soft, brown hair tussled against Chip's vest; she rested her head for a sense of her own relief. Delicate hands embraced one another; Chip gave Coco a small kiss on the forehead. "I promise you, after this craziness, you and I will go somewhere where we don't have to worry about anything."</p><p>The odd parade-like float came to a halt and were greeted to a large, white, blank wall filled with white, orange-striped bodysuits adorned with goggles.</p><p>"Gosh, whose fashion sense is odder? Wonka or Veruca?" Rocky inquired as he looked closer at the bizarre outfits. Well, this is better than wearing these pants that look like they were shit-stained." He and the others relented as white, vinyl-like material covered their clothes and quickly put the goggles on.</p><p>The door magically opened for them, they were greeted by a large-scale movie camera with a rotatable chair and a small television monitor with an array of switchboards.</p><p>Chip walked closer to the camera and noticed a large circular pad, what almost looked like something for a stand-up comedy show. Off to the side he noticed a remote connected to the stage and a candy-like red button on top of it.</p><p>"Careful, I wouldn't hit that button or anything in this room and don't step up on that stage. Anything in here can be a trick," Coco carefully warned as she got closer to the switchboard. Knobs and switches, labels and power grids were like jargon to Coco and she didn't want to press the wrong thing that could send them God knows where. "Okay, I take it something is transported in here and something of a rather large size. You guys have any inclination to what it could be?"</p><p>Madeleine shrugged her shoulders and took a closer look at the chair, noticed something was scribbled on and haphazardly taped on there.</p><p>The note read: <em>To whoever found this note, welcome to the WonkaVision room. This is where mostly anything can be transported into a television. Imagine if a candy bar was presented on the screen, you reach in, and take it for you to consume right there. However, a few kinks are needed to be worked out. I'm sorry for what Mr. Teavee went through and to whoever found this note, do not be surprised that you are here because of what Veruca Salt may have done to me or Charlie Bucket.</em></p><p>"Oh God, guys, look. Even Wonka knew something would happen. I can only imagine, no, cannot begin to imagine why on earth Veruca was so intent on getting back at Wonka and Charlie." Madeleine just couldn't believe the oddity of it all, the fact that Veruca was so hellbent on claiming something that was never hers to begin with.</p><p>However, there was only so much investigating they could do, and time was of the essence.</p><p>"Hey bitch, aren't you gonna tell us what the final puzzle of this stupid game is? Come on, why are you waiting?" Rocky demanded; his gaze locked right onto one of the security cameras.</p><p>A couple of beeps and sounds of buttons being pressed were heard on the PA system, until a young-ish sounding voice came through. "Madeleine, please hurry."</p><p>Terror shot through Madeleine's spine like a bullet, all of her fears were actualized. "God Veruca, what the everliving fuck is wrong with you?"</p><p>However, just as Madeleine wanted to hear Violet's voice again, the brat's peculiar voice came through. "Oh, I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to hear that. Oops." A small laugh, almost that of a villainess was heard loud and clear. "Well, I suppose making you wait any much longer could result in some <em>awful </em>consequences. The last thing you must endure to find is Violet's cure. Well, part of it. I have the other half and in order to make sure it works, both parts must be combined. I guess, it must have fallen down into a spot even my tiny, dainty, lady hands could never reach. Hell, not even an Oompa Loompa could do my bidding to reach it. Someone of a microscopic scale might have better luck and Chip Hauer this is your moment to shine. Don't screw up."</p><p>"FOR REAL?!" he exclaimed in confusion, taking his glasses off for an enraged moment. However, Chip wanted to keep his composure. <em>Come on, not the time to freak out. Besides, what would shrinking my body really do to me?</em></p><p>"Guys, one of you needs to man the machine. It's about time I put my part in it, especially for you Madeleine. What you endured is something I don't want anyone else to physically experience. If turning me into a doll or action figure will stop this, I'll do it."</p><p>He carefully made his way up onto the circular pad, he gave one more glance to Coco. In her response she said, "Good luck."</p><p>"Thanks." Just as he closed his eyes and put the goggles over, Rocky hit the switch and lights as bright as a solar eclipse filled the room. Electrical waves could be felt by everybody and Chip kept as still as a mannequin till he arrived at his destination.</p><p>All he could see was pitch black and the lack of vision took a dip on his depth perception. <em>Jeez, where on earth am I?</em> He walked until he felt a wall and felt around until some sort of ladder was within grasp. "Alright, where do you lead me?"</p><p>One foot after the other, one hand after the other, he continued to climb. However, what would be in store for him?</p><p>Out of patience, Madeleine couldn't wait anymore and ran by the smaller monitor in case for Chip's safety. "Come on buddy, you had to make it through."</p><p>Coco began to fiddle with the knobs and switches on the switchboard until a small white blob appeared on the screen. No clear lines could be seen, but the silhouette looked like that of a human. "CHIP! If you can hear me, wave back. I hope there's no alternate version of you or who knows what."</p><p>To Chip, the voice sounded muddled, but with instinct he waved to the others. Coco almost collapsed to the ground, but she didn't want to make the wrong movement which could've sent the newly made action figure somewhere else.</p><p>A few more clicks and button pressing, Chip finally came into clear focus. "So, guys, where do I go now that I <em>am </em>the smallest one here? Rocky do not make any short jokes, I swear I will break off your legs one day. I'm kidding."</p><p>Rocky but couldn't help but laugh a little bit at Chip's diminutive stature, but wanted to help his good friend out during these times. "I'm not sure buddy but let me see if I can find a properly sized hole."</p><p>Quickly, Rocky and the others gazed for a spot until Madeleine accidentally walked to wear the rotating seat was. Right by her right foot was that hole. "Hey guys, this might be the spot. It's big enough for a rat to go through-" just as she said that Chip froze up. "SORRY, SORRY. I didn't mean to say it like that, it just came out."</p><p>After the brief mention of Chip's phobia, he maintained self-control and walked closer to where the glass of the television was. "Don't worry about it Madeleine, you can apologize to me with a meal or whatever, but let's find that component of the cure." Tiny hands met up with glass, something about it was quite peculiar. As if it wasn't meant to belong there, a bizarre feeling was there. To Chip's surprise he just stuck his hand through like a knife through butter. "This is really weird so I can just pop out of here?"</p><p>Very carefully Coco reached her hand through the screen, to her own shock that she could do it, and cusped Chip in her hand. "Wow, you weigh like a feather. How do you feel?"</p><p>Some dust was on his suit and had to clean his goggles a bit. "Beyond dusty, I feel completely fine. Nonetheless, I don't think it would be wise for me to stay tiny forever. Who knows what effects it will have."</p><p>Coco gently placed Chip at the opening of the mouse-sized hole.</p><p>Chip stared up at the others, just seeing how massive they were. Almost titan-like size to his eyes, but his eyes on the prize was the cure. "Well, I guess no weapons, no backpacks, no nothing. Just my wits and charm. Here goes nothing."</p><p>With a sprinter's start, legs scurried like nothing as he made his trek down the tunnel. With only a teeny, tiny flashlight on him, it barely managed to pierce through the black veil. <em>Gosh, where do I even start? Okay, it has to be at the end of the hallway here, or rat-sized tunnel or something.</em></p><p>As he carefully crept across, the occasional sounds above and around him freaked him out. Just as Rocky would teach him, Chip kept a fighter's stance just in case.</p><p>The scurrying sound intensified as it sounded like it was coming closer and closer. Animal squeaks to be precise as Chip somehow found himself into an oversized warehouse-like room. However, this warehouse was full of squirrels. "You have got to be shitting me? My horrible bad pun came to bite me in the ass?" he loudly said, unfortunately gathered the attention of a few woodland creatures. At first, they looked almost docile. Their little paws held onto whatever nut was in the process of being deshelled. "Awe, you guys are pretty cute, but don't worry I will not harm you."</p><p>Chip extended his hand out as an almost comforting gesture to the squirrels as the familiar buzzer went off. To the squirrels, it was either too much as a small handful ran into a corner or the other handful went back to their little seats.</p><p>"Oh, Chip Hauer, you are so cute and adorable. Maybe Coco should help find you some doll-sized clothing for you." Veruca spoke condescendingly.</p><p>Another set of shutters opened to the woman leering down at him.</p><p>"What the hell do you want from me? I shrank down so that I can find part of the cure for Violet. Where did you hide it?" His voice filled with anger, the ire to take down the rotten brat.</p><p>"Oh?" she cooed in response, slightly twirling her hair like a schoolgirl. "That's right, little Violet Beuregarde. The bitch who should've known better and decided to let her pride get in the way of everything. That's why she lives such a pitiful life."</p><p>"YOU LEAVE VIOLET ALONE! Your focus should be on me, Madeleine, Rocky, and Coco. SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS."</p><p>However, right behind Chip he felt some sort of presence, something much clearly larger than him. The hairs on his neck stood right up and he slightly tensed up. He slowly turned around to see a very <em>altered </em>squirrel. A blueish liquid dripped down its face and a small vial on a necklace thread around its neck. Except, it was no cute animal that would be seen in a park.</p><p>"Hey, no need to act all twitchy here. I mean no harm, whatsoever." Chip slowly extended his hand out as a comforting gesture, in some way to calm down the furry beast. A couple of squeaks escaped its mouth and its head jerked at any sound. Suddenly, the monster's eyes widened as large as dinner plates.</p><p>Chip had to stop, he stood there completely still. <em>Shit, this was not I was expecting. Don't make any sudden movements.</em></p><p>"Hey buddy, just remain calm, alright?" he said while his voice slightly trembled, shivering in the thought of being mangled alive by a squirrel of all animals.</p><p>As he extended his arm out inch by inch and got his tiny hands wrapped around the rope-like cord, the monster let out a horrible scream and brought the attention of the other squirrels. Their heads perked up and chirped, but with their eyes locked onto Chip.</p><p>Quickly, he managed to yank on the cord and the bottle whacked the deranged squirrel in its face and temporarily knocked it out. "GOT IT!" Thankfully, the bottle did not hit the ground at all and as Chip wanted to quickly admonish the engraving on its glass structure, the monster sprang back and started to hunt him down.</p><p>"SHIT! I gotta get out of here!"</p><p>Like a mouse himself, Chip scurried as fast as his legs would permit him. With quick thinking, he slid down near by one of the stairs to evade the demented squirrels. The number of them grew more and more, soon a bull-like run was after the small human. Would Chip manage to come out unscathed or be trampled to death by squirrels?</p><p>"No way in hell am I gonna die by being squished by squirrels! The only thing I need to squish is Veruca's sick dream! Time for a reality check!"</p><p>Just as he was about to make the turn into the tunnel to lead him down back to Madeleine and the others, he was quickly cut off by the monster who hunted him down to begin with.</p><p>It raised its gelatinous covered hands from the poison concocted by Veruca and swiped right down at Chip's torso. Using the bottle as some sort of defense weapon, the vial managed to take most of the blow, but didn't crack in the process. More growls and demented squeaks came out of the freak's mouth, cheeks curling as if it wanted more than just the vial in Chip's tiny arms.</p><p>Once again, it went on another ferocious attack and tried to pounce right on top of Chip. It lurched and tried its darndest to get the smartest member of the team into a corner he couldn't escape.</p><p>As fate worked in its odd and wonderous ways, a shadow came over Chip's head. "OH GOD WHAT NOW? Another one of those fucks?"</p><p>To his delight, it was a decently sized walnut that somehow managed to roll its way down from one of the bins the squirrels used to determine a bad nut.</p><p>With one hard kick, Chip managed to dislodge the nut and came right into the path of the monster.</p><p>Paws and nose twitched in curiosity; somehow the squirrel's natural tendencies wanted to come back.</p><p>He took the opportunity to run away into the tunnel. However, the vision in his eyes was starting to blur. He wasn't sure if there was any light at the end of that tunnel or if his mind was playing tricks on him. <em>God, why do I feel like this? I feel like I just got walloped in the head or maybe I had too much to drink. How the hell can I feel drunk without having any alcohol?</em></p><p>Cold blood trickled from his wrist and hearing it puddle around him somewhat snapped him back into reality? <em>The hell, how on earth did I get cut? WAIT… I guess when that freak of nature tried to swing at me, I used the bottle to guard me, but the nail must've been just long enough to still get a nick on me.</em></p><p>The familiar dark blue shade he saw on Madeleine appeared right on his wrist. "No… I gotta make it no matter what!"</p><p>Coco heard that scream loud and clear. "OH GOD, Chip are you okay? What's wrong?" She pressed her face right up by the mouse-sized hole to see some glimpse of Chip.</p><p>Suddenly his entire being felt overcome by guilt and anxiety, and his body started to shake. "NO! WHY DOES SHIT LIKE THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?" He fought everything in his body to not turn into the stuff of nightmares, but the reality he saw was fake. Buildings in his mind were collapsing, bridges shrank in size, and people were being crammed in like sardines. Everything started to warp in his mind, as if the matrix came out of order or a pinball machine reading "TILT" after being hit one too many times.</p><p>"CHIP! You have to fight whatever it is; if it's not real, it won't hurt you. The shrinking could've messed up how your mind operates, and we need to reverse it before the damage is done."</p><p>Something about that phrase hit him in the pit of his stomach. <em>Things that might almost seem real, cannot actually hurt me. This is only another stupid mind trick Veruca came up with on the fly to maybe scare me a little. I'm only scared because my adrenaline is pumping, and I normally don't like to think of the fly here.</em></p><p>He turned his body and saw the beauty in Coco's eyes as his means to get out of the mouse full force, he ran as hard as he ever could. Faster than any track team he was a part of, sweat pouring from his forehead and making sure his glasses didn't fly off at any moment. However, the familiar screeching came through as his favorite friend continued to hunt him down. "Oh for heaven's sake, why don't you take the fucking hint?!"</p><p>Just as the beast tried to get one more lash at Chip, he managed to leap out of the hole and completely tumbled into the side of the WonkaVision pad.</p><p>As Coco would want to give him a congratulatory hi-five so to speak, the squirrel managed to finagled its way through and stared right at her.</p><p>Bluish fluid dripped from its mouth and Rocky swiftly kicked the squirrel across the room. "Piss off!"</p><p>It shook his head and raised its arms up and down but was too confused on what to do next. Rocky was ready to squish on the beast's head to put it out of its misery, but Madeleine intervened. "Don't do that! It's just scared and confused, bet ya Veruca altered this squirrel on purpose. She wants to make everyone her puppet, act on instant command."</p><p>Very carefully Madeleine hunched over and ever so delicately held the squirrel with her hands. For some odd reason, the squirrel somehow managed to calm down and felt the warmth. "I think because I had that nasty blueberry shit in my system and it's probably still circulating around, it doesn't want to outright attack me. Coco, grab Chip so that it doesn't see him. I think our little buddy is just upset."</p><p>"UPSET MY ASS!" a squeak almost cape from the miniature Chip, "It nearly wanted to claw me to death!"</p><p>She shook her head and tried to laugh off his tantrum. "Chip, you'll thank us later. You can settle your differences with the squirrels later, let's get you back to normal."</p><p>While Madeleine tended to the squirrel and Rocky stood back just in case, Coco picked up Chip and the bottle he held in his hands. "Man, I won't ever make short jokes to you in a <em>long </em>time. Are you feeling okay?"</p><p>Feeling completely winded, he about almost passed out on Coco's palms. "I think it's not good for any human to be this small for so long. Although, I bet Mike had a better head on his shoulders and didn't freak like I did. I swore, I thought I was going to turn into what Madeleine did, but it was just a giant mind trick."</p><p>He sighed and wanted to lay down for a miniscule nap but felt the top of Coco's nails giving him a good scratch on the head. He closed his eyes in absolute delight but wanted another look at the beauty in Coco's eyes. "You know, did anyone ever tell you just how pretty your eyes really are?"</p><p>A slight blush was seen on her pale cheeks. "Look, you can make all the cute compliments you want as soon as we get you back to normal size. Now, on how earth do we get you back to normal and not look like a doll anymore?"</p><p>While the two lovebirds admired each other's beauty, Madeleine looked around for anything else that could be a major clue. Nothing seemed to click together until she looked at the note again Wonka wrote. Something on one of the corners felt heavy, as if something were sandwiched between. "Hey Rocky, I think we know where Charlie got his trick with keys." She carefully pried the papers apart and found a key with a unique engraving it that read "CBWW." The metal shined and gleamed, maybe the last key to end the adventure they were on. Would the final dungeon door lead to ultimate victory or some proverbial dragon behind that door?</p><p>The familiar buzzer went off <em>again </em>and a few of the Oompa Loompas came out with a couple of trays full of unfortunately familiar needles.</p><p>One of the men tried to usher Madeleine and the others over, however she quickly hid the key in her pocket so they wouldn't try to alert Veruca like a guard dog. She allowed them to take the squirrel and one of them went down what looked like a medical wing.</p><p>Chip wanted to hide behind Coco's palm and not even be seen by them. "Hey, you don't think they're gonna try to do something too radical? Right?" his voice filled with concern, the last thing he wanted on his mind was giant needle plunged into his being.</p><p>One of the Oompa Loompas guided them to another secret door that led to a large sized room filled with an odd assortment of contraptions and food-themed appliances.</p><p>"Great, what now? Is someone else gonna turn into another fruit?" Rocky sarcastically asked, draping his arm over Madeleine. The last thing he wanted to see was her in pain again.</p><p>"Right here is the Taffy Pulling Room. I guess it wouldn't be <em>that </em>fair to have one of your lackies handicapped." Veruca stated so arrogantly, it was almost as if she still could win the game. "I think for Chip the best treatment for him is the same that Mike got. It's almost like I know <em>firsthand</em> what he experienced."</p><p>That same pitted feeling came full-throttle into Madeleine's stomach; it churned with anxiety and fear. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you plan to drag everyone who was involved with the factory as a circle jerk for yourself?"</p><p>For a couple of moments there was silence, so quiet a pin could be dropped.</p><p>"You know, I was one of the lucky few to go to Wonka's factory. To see what made this man tick and I knew he was simply crazy. No one would ever believe the things he could do, but over time that craziness lead him to a downfall. He made a fatal mistake with me, but not so much my father. When we both fell, the drop managed to hurt his spine, but I managed to walk away from it unscathed, for the most part. Over the years, I managed to not only learn how my father's business worked, and, of course, learned after he kicked the bucket, but how I can get Wonka's factory for my own uses. Absolute control."</p><p>"How can you talk about your own father like that?" Coco hollered out; she couldn't even begin to imagine to wish injury on a loved one. "You wrote your mom out of the picture by paying her mouth shut and you're still a brat who never learned a lesson called humility."</p><p>"Whatever, none of it matters anyways and you almost reached your final destination." Another shuttered window opened and there Veruca loomed, her perfectly done hair matched her French manicure; the mask she wore to show to others was starting to wear thin and chips of it cracked off.</p><p>Any of the concerns that Madeleine and the others had were washed away with deafening sounds of the various apparatuses that ran at full blast.</p><p>"Jeez, I'm not sure what's worse, a death metal concert or these machines giving me a splitting headache?" Rocky held his hand up against his temple, trying to numb out the annoying pain of it all.</p><p>Chip continued to stay behind Coco's hand, not wanting to be another toy to be messed with. "So, what now?"</p><p>Just as Chip was wanting to think what <em>could </em>happen to him, he was rudely grabbed by an Oompa Loompa, completely throwing Coco and even Madeleine off guard.</p><p>"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" Madeleine yelled out of anger, she wanted to clobber the Oompa Loompas. She was ready to leap into danger, but saw a blue vial held in their hands.</p><p>Chip tried to physically maneuver and wrangle his way out. "PUT ME DOWN! I swear, I'll bite your thumbs if I have to!"</p><p>However, as he wanted to map his potential, he felt tweezers separate his lips and a cold dark liquid fell from the tip of a dropper; a small bit of it splashed on his pale skin, an ominous dark blue tint to it.</p><p>The taste was unlike he ever had before, fruits that should've felt familiar, but the odd combination had a warming sensation to it. His eyes felt like they started to blur, as if nothing would remain in focus like a proverbial camera. A couple of orange-tinted hands carefully moved his body into a small container attached to a machine with multiple robotic arms.</p><p>Fear and anxiety through Coco's mind. "CHIP! Just don't lose your focus." It was almost nail biting to her to see him go through this ordeal.</p><p>Chip's mind continued to rattle and roller coaster all over the place, thoughts of people being pulled apart as if some cruel, unusual forces were behind it. The fact that Veruca could destroy people who stood in her way, so she would remain the queen of the throne.</p><p>Metallic hands grabbed his feet and hands; he wriggled like a worm, but to no avail. Skin stretched like gum, but he closed his eyes, the last thing he wanted to see was his world literally spinning out of control. Arms and legs folded like no other, it would make a contortionist blush. His mind was stretched like taffy and the images of his friends in his mind started to warp. Rocky drowned in his mind, Madeleine exploded, and Coco burned alive.</p><p>As his arm was put back it its place like it normally should be, another dirty hand removed him from the machine they dowsed him in another bottle's worth of liquid. "You better have a towel for me…" his words slurred as he saw his hands coming back to size, something that he was happy to see again.</p><p>Fingers flexed normally and he was able to look sternly at Veruca; the look in eyes was pure wrath and anger. "Veruca, you <em>will </em>need to pay for your crimes. If you think you can hurt anyone else, you are <em>so </em>dead wrong."</p><p>Before his anger took a hold, Coco grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry dear, you, Madeleine, Rocky, <em>and </em>I will take her down."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BOY! There is a lot to unpack here, so buckle up.</p><p>Chip's comment of, "she gets these ideas from a comic book." That was an intentional Resident Evil 5 Easter egg for when Chris and Sheva are fighting against Wesker. Oh god, imagine Madeleine and the others in a RE universe, which would be interesting.</p><p>The whole scene with Violet and her parents was a fun one to write, maybe for a moment they can have a little bit of respite and I will call myself guilty for putting in Chicago as a travelling destination. I live about a half hour away from the Windy City and plus, Chicago's got some good tasty food.</p><p>Violet's hair comment is also directly towards her characterization in the 2005 version with the bob haircut. Also, I used to have a bob for YEARS and I finally decided to grow out of that in 2020. I guess Violet and I have something in common there.</p><p>Plus, it was just fun to finally see Violet do something. This is also in regards to her karate lessons that she did for years, but probably after her experience at the factory, she always wanted to keep her emotions and physical demeanor under control. The last thing she needed to was to agitate her condition. PLUS, I couldn't help but hear Violet and Mike as Ann and Ryuji from Persona 5. Mike having that sort of fiery attitude and Violet can be a bit sassy.</p><p>I know for Chip it might seem it was more focused on the squirrel room, but it was more so how can he figure out to get out a situation with how small he is? Plus, not too long ago I watched the 2020 version of The Witches, which to my surprise I mildly enjoyed it. Does that movie have problems? Sure, to me it'll never top the 1990 version with Anjelica Huston, but there were some elements of horror that I liked with the remake. A lot of the mouse imagery in this was a direct homage to it including the scene with the droplets from the vial being dropped into his mouth.</p><p>I've seen a lot of people on various fanfics with Mike focus on how not only being shrunk and sent into the internet affected his mind, while clearly in this fanfic I didn't have Chip issekai himself into a virtual world, the thought of one's mind being warped because of something out of his hands was something I wanted to play with. How can you do something when literally everything else is spiraling out of control?</p><p>On a cute note, even when Chip was being picked up and Rocky made his sarcastic little remark, I couldn't help but think of a short tantrum Edward Elric from FMA would. Plus, in my head I see Chip having Edward Elric's voice.</p><p>How much more twisted will things get? Will Veruca finally crack?</p><p>Please let me know what you think and R&amp;R! ^W^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh gosh, the final chapter. The final destination. What horror will Madeleine, Rocky, Chip, and Coco endure? Will they be able to get through it all and save the others. How twisted is Veruca truly? The brat who is willing to make everything hers.</p><p>It's been a fun journey, man FOUR years that I've been working on this XD</p><p>Hope you will enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh gosh, the final chapter. The final destination. What horror will Madeleine, Rocky, Chip, and Coco endure? Will they be able to get through it all and save the others. How twisted is Veruca truly? The brat who is willing to make everything hers.</p><p>It's been a fun journey, man FOUR years that I've been working on this XD</p><p>Hope you will enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were ready.</p><p>No matter how beaten and battered Madeleine and the others were nothing stood in their way.</p><p>The proverbial final door of the dungeon was right in front of them, what was behind that final gate? A fire-breathing dragon or some candy-coated monster? At that point, nothing surprised them anymore.</p><p>As the doors slowly opened up, Madeleine specifically braced herself for the worst and put herself in front of the others.</p><p>To their horror, the giant room was full of shipment containers with an obnoxious label of "SALT/WONKA CO."</p><p>At the very top of the room was Veruca stationed at her favorite central command. Cameras and monitors viewed everything, to make sure every piece of candy was done to perfection and that everyone was put in their place. A couple of burly-look security guards protected every precious inch of her, no fingernails would be chipped in their presence.</p><p>The princess waltzed her way down to the Wonkavator and went by a particularly marked shipment container. Dark, metallic blues and purples shined brightly by the harshness of the <em>very </em>bright lightbulbs. Fingers rattled atop the metal and a particularly engraved lock was on it.</p><p>"How cute, you made your way here after everything you've all gone through. Gosh, it would be a real shame if none of you ever got out and anyone ever hears a peep about this." With a snap of her fingers more guards came out of secluded areas and grabbed Madeleine.</p><p>"Hey asshole! Watch it!"</p><p>Unfortunately, any strength she had was still zapped away, like a proverbial vampire. Ice-cold handcuffs were tightened around her wrists, as well as the others.</p><p>They were kicked to the ground, likes dogs who needed to go into their kennel.</p><p>"HEY! This cannot be legal; none of this can be legal?!" Coco screamed out, she tried to look for some sort of out. However, any hopes were dashed when the guards opened up another container to see a gagged Violet, Mike, and her parents. "YOU LEAVE VIOLET AND MIKE ALONE! You can take your grudge up with us; NOT THEM!" Metal of the handcuff rattled as Coco was almost even considering breaking her fingers to slip her hand out.</p><p>One of the mechanized levers tilted them forward, like garbage meant to be thrown away.</p><p>Her parents were too frightened to say or do anything. Sam tried to keep his composure while Scarlett looked in absolute horror.</p><p>The rag in Violet's mouth became loose in the process and she screamed out, "VERUCA, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! I understand you, believe me I do. You're mad, I'm mad, Mike, and even Augustus are too. What Wonka wanted was us to learn a lesson of humility, instead you're letting your anger manifest into something ugly. Your desires to make everything yours is not worth it. Your ways have made you become distorted!" Violet tried so hard to plead with the soon-to-be-heiress, her eyes deadlocked with Veruca. Violet's fears and anxiety physically manifested, a slight blue tint appearing behind her eyes.</p><p>The mention of Wonka infuriated the wrathful woman and with another quick snap of her fingers, both Charlie and Wonka were wheeled out, handcuffed to them, and appropriately gagged. Even as old as Wonka was, the last time he saw Veruca was nearly eight years ago, he managed to find the gusto to get the towel out of his mouth. "Listen young lady, I am <em>not</em> mad at you. I know what I did back then was <em>very </em>unconventional, and I didn't really think through of the lessons that were supposed to be taught, but the main lesson of humility was there. I didn't know your father had a major injury; all I knew was how you would carry yourself ever since you left the factory on my tour. If you want to make some sort of collaboration with me, I would be all for it, but please, you need to stop before you make any other irrational decisions. Just please know, I'm sorry." Wonka would normally be the man to have an eloquent or bizarre phrase to go with any of his lessons, but his voice was on the brink of tears. He didn't want people to feel hurt, but it may have been too little too late for Wonka to recompense.</p><p>Charlie managed to pull the rag down and tried his best to plead with her. "Veruca, I know you never once considered anyone on our tour that day a friend. You can call me a friend, if you need help with your business, I am more than willing to. I may not be the sharpest tack in the box, but I think I know how to charm people in the right way. Please, listen to Wonka and me. Both of us want to help you. Just, consider." A few marks and bruises on his face showed whatever scuffle he went through, but he was willing to even lend someone like Veruca a hand.</p><p>Veruca wanted to look like she was still in control in front of everyone, but deep down inside she was afraid. <em>Very </em>afraid of losing everything in her grasp, the Wonka factory was the golden ticket to get her popularity higher than the old man Willy and classic Charlie could ever do. "Words are meaningless unless there's action behind them. I'm going to make those actions happen and no one's going to stop me. I will attain something far better than what you did. I had the ideas from the very start about what I would do if I came in here. In fact, why don't we set an example with Violet? This is what happens when <em>action </em>is applied."</p><p>Madeleine wanted to desperately get up, but the guard placed his dirty boot right on her thigh. "Hey, weren't you the one who turned into a blue-like thing? I guess you and Violet have a lot more in common now. I wonder what Veruca intends to do to keep it that way."</p><p>Suddenly, Veruca snapped her fingers, and more guards entered the premises, setting their sights on Violet.</p><p>As if the army of guards were endless, they made sure Violet wouldn't squirm her way out or that anyone would get in the way. Several guards kept a physical hold on them, in case if they decided to retaliate.</p><p>"Stop it! Please!" Tears mixed with Violet's words as she didn't want to turn into that <em>thing </em>again. "I know you want me to feel useless and that my pride got in my way, it did alright. We were kids, stupid kids at worst. I learned my lesson and I was willing to accept that I may never be <em>normal </em>again, but I can cope with it. You can learn to cope with the anger you had towards your parents and everyone else!"</p><p>Veruca personally stood up and grabbed one of the needles at a conveniently placed tray. She carefully crouched down to one of her former factory peers. "Violet, Violet, <em>Violet.</em> You say you aren't afraid of anything and that you've held numerous records, but are you afraid now?" Veruca's voice didn't lack emotion and human thought, she <em>knew </em>how she wanted others to feel. She lightly tapped the needle like a pen and eventually took off the covering. It very delicately graced along Violet's smooth skin, right around her abdomen.</p><p>Pure horror flashed in Violet's eyes, her breathing worsened and she didn't want to lose control of her own body. "VERUCA! PLEASE!" her voice cracked terribly as any pleading fell on deaf ears as the needle plunged deep into Violet's stomach and one of the guards carefully undid her handcuffs. If Veruca did care about any precious cargo, it would be Violet.</p><p>As if an almost familiar sensation, her body tingled and started to shake from the shock of it all. Her parent's facial expressions were of horror, and even Wonka and Charlie were taken aback.</p><p>"YOUNG LADY," Wonka yelled out in disbelief, "You have taken something that was not supposed to harm people. Candy is supposed to bring joy and delight, not fear and panic. I never intended for that part of the gum to bring fear."</p><p>Somehow Madeleine managed to get the goon off her, throwing his center of balance. Then she somersaulted her way over to Veruca. With a quick high kick, she managed to land enough a blow to knock Veruca back and the tray of needles fell over too.</p><p>"How unruly," Veruca was caught off guard and a small blemish could be seen on her right hand. "Guards, keep the prisoners in check because that's what I paid you for!"</p><p>Mike beamed with pride to see Madeleine take some action that he tried as well to make his way up. He lowered his chin just enough for the fabric to slip down. "Hey, if you want someone to fight her, you can count me too!" Rocky wanted to help, but he was bound up as well.</p><p>Mike managed to push himself back up and aided in helping Madeleine. He bobbed and weaved, and he downed some of the guards with well-placed kicks in the groin and knees. However, Mike's and Madeleine's skirmishing would come to a grinding halt as the same guard he dealt with before punched him square in the gut for a second time. "GOD DAMN IT! Not again… Violet, I'm sorry…" his words trailed as he was knocked out for a second time.</p><p>Despite Violet's horrible bodily shakes, she kept her eyes on the one person she truly cared and loved. In her mind, she saw herself reaching out to Mike and that nothing would ever cross their paths. Her vision became blurred, as if a dark blue ocean came to shore, and the only clear image was that of someone still drowning, their fate permanently tied to it. No matter what, Violet would forever turn blue, her body transforming without a moment's notice, but she would own it. This might be her fate, but she was no longer going to let it define her.</p><p>Despite the needles that flew everywhere, they were grabbed and one by one, Veruca's victims would be injected with the contents within them.</p><p>"You see, I modified this to be a <em>painful</em> experience, the thought of one's skin stretching beyond anyone's imagination. The same imagination that you Wonka thought of to make a ridiculous piece of a gum to replace full-course meals. Well, my imagination is to see others write in pain and let them know who is truly ahead of the competition. I wonder what'll hurt more: seeing people die around you, or your wrists or arms breaking in the process." She almost snickered, nothing would change Veruca's plans. Absolutely null, it was crystal clear in her mind that she won.</p><p>As the others were being injected with the highly volatile contents of the gum, Madeleine managed to keep on dealing with the guards. Except, she knew sooner or later something <em>had </em>to happen. Somehow or someway a knocked-out security guard had a key that fell out of his pocket; with enough wit and physical maneuvering, she managed to free herself until she was jabbed <em>right </em>in the neck with a syringe.</p><p>Madeleine saw the horror's on her friend's faces; hopeless, insecurity, despair. Pure adrenaline kicked in and it rushed through her body as she violently pulled the needle out, but her own vision was starting to fade. <em>Fuck, learn to fight it. You've been through this before.</em></p><p>She ran right over to Rocky and quickly grabbed the silver, locked case out of his backpack. The blue veins in her arms appeared very prominently, however she continued to ignore the pain and aimed the gun right at Veruca.</p><p>Veruca found it be comical. "HA! You think you can kill me with a gun? You're about to turn into a blueberry <em>again </em>and this little show is supposed to scare me?"</p><p>However, Madeleine never lost that focus; her hands were firmly on the Colt but never placed her finger on the trigger. Rocky wanted to be right with her, but he was curled up in pain and couldn't take the ordeal, he wanted to scream but his throat was compressed. Coco and Chip tried to look at each other, but their soft blue eyes were turning that infamous violet.</p><p>Everyone around Madeleine was going to die if nothing happened.</p><p>"INJECT HER WITH ANOTHER NEEDLE! I can tell she's that stubborn enough, so we'll make her fall to her knees." Veruca boldly demanded, nothing was off limits in her book.</p><p>As Madeleine walked closer and closer with the gun, another guard administered <em>another </em>shot in hopes it would force her to collapse.</p><p>However, her determination proved to be far greater and the pain meant nothing. "Veruca Salt, you thought you can control people like puppets. You thought you can do whatever it is that you please, just as long it fit in your skewed world. You <em>thought </em>you could kill me and my friends, but you've got nothing. All you have is your money and that is the <em>only thing </em>that will ever define you!" It was more than just anger felt in Madeleine's voice, it was pure wrath and that scared the daylights out of the brat.</p><p>"What are you saying?" Veruca's voice trembled, but she wanted to keep her persona in front of the others. "How in the hell could you stand right there?! How do you have the resolve to face fear like this?! HOW?!"</p><p>As the poison-like veins continued to creep throughout Madeleine's body, she quickly glanced over at Charlie and Wonka, their body's skin color slowly changing, they lost their fight to speak out vocally. Madeleine never lost sight of that, the only thing in her mind was making things right. Veruca was the source of everyone's misery.</p><p>Out of sheer desperation, Veruca thought equipping one of the hypodermics would do something to throw the ferocious blonde off course. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DROP DOWN AND ACCEPT IT? I won this game and you're going to accept this fact."</p><p>"No Veruca, this was never a game to begin with." Madeleine stated so calmly; she made sure her emotions would not interfere with anything. "You viewed people as toys, you viewed them as nothing but play-things. This is your downfall. You thought suppressing others would make you look stronger, it's not true. It makes you look weak, like an absolute coward. Charlie and Wonka, they're not cowards. Neither is Mike, Violet, or Augustus. The only one in this room that needs to be afraid is <em>you</em>!"</p><p>For once in Veruca's life, she felt something almost God-like strike fear into her. She took a couple steps back until she found herself up against the blue, purple shipping container. "You watch your tongue because maybe I need to inject you with more of these things and eventually, you'll become mine." Eyes twitched with derangement and she wanted nothing but to see Madeleine blow up into thousands of pieces. Like a banshee, Veruca lurched forward, but Madeleine fired a round right into her shoulder.</p><p>Blood dripped from her wound, her precious fur coat becoming matted with the blood. For a moment, the pain didn't faze her but the thought of her clothes being ruined by blood mattered. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"</p><p>Somehow Violet managed to hear those words from the devil-woman, despite the blue veins on her face she managed to pull herself up. While taking the opportunity, she rammed right into Veruca sending her to the ground and took any strength she had to plunge that needle right from Veruca's hand right into her bloody shoulder. "SEE HOW IT FEELS TO TURN WHAT I TURN INTO!"</p><p>Blood mixed with the contents of the needle; it almost became a syrup-like consistency. Any words Veruca wanted to scream were muffled right away, like a dog, as she held onto her throat.</p><p>Violet passed out as her transformation was starting to take hold, but somehow managed to get the key that was kicked across the ground from Madeleine's and Veruca's struggle right to Wonka.</p><p>"I'm sorry Mr. Wonka, I wish I could help…" as Violet's words trailed away, Madeleine eventually found herself passing out, dropping the gun in the process.</p><p>Madeleine's mind faded to black, as if the movie camera ended the scene it was shooting. Characters and props were placed where they needed to be, as if a film of her triumphs and struggles would be shown to the public.</p><p>It may have felt like moments, or eons, but Madeleine found herself surrounded by a couple of Oompa Loompas standing <em>right </em>over her. "AHHHH! A little in my personal space here buddy!"</p><p>She noticed one of them holding a vial of a light, green liquid. As soon as she took a big spoonful of it, all of a sudden, she found herself coughing and hacking hard. The familiar leech-like material came from her stomach and right onto a tray. "Gosh, I don't think I'll be eating blueberries for a <em>long </em>while."</p><p>However, when she saw Rocky in a stretcher, she immediately ran right to him. Her legs felt like lead, but it didn't matter to her. He and the others were passed out but being tended to personally by Wonka and Charlie. The two were running back and forth like mad men with the Oompa Loompas, who managed to gain some mentality back, also chattered amongst themselves for who still needed to receive treatment. Mike and Violet's parents were still knocked out.</p><p>Although, one thing in the room that stuck out like a sore thumb was Violet. While her body took on the color of her name, something was different. As if some procedure was being done to undo the damage the gum had done to her. Her body looked normal despite the skin color.</p><p>Due to Violet's skin, scalpels and other assorted medical equipment were needed to help with managing the inflammation. An IV was in her wrist, of that same green antidote Madeleine was given. "Hey, what's going on with Violet. Will she be okay or did Veruca do any more damage?"</p><p>Wonka came on by and put his hand on Madeleine's shoulder for reassurance. "I think Veruca may have <em>oddly</em>, helped out Violet. By getting her circulatory system going, it'll actually help on getting out the <em>unfortunate </em>contents of the gum I should've never made." Stress lines appeared on his face, despite some of the scratches and bruises from Veruca's grunts, but he wanted to make sure Violet would be okay.</p><p>Before Wonka walked over to Violet and check with the Oompa Loompas about her condition, Madeleine realized that Veruca was nowhere to be seen. "Hold it! Where the hell is Veruca?! Also, what happened to all of the guards?" She didn't want to scream that woman's name out but wanted to damn make sure that Veruca would never hurt anyone again.</p><p>"I'm letting Ms. Salt get her <em>temper tantrum </em>out so to speak and she's in timeout. Don't worry, she won't be able to move, <em>trust me </em>on that. For her goons, well, I think the police will have fun with that and maybe a trespassing order might be in place."</p><p>In the back of Madeleine's mind, she wanted to laugh at the situation that Veruca would be in, but she knew it wouldn't be appropriate to do so. While she let Wonka do the tasks that he needed to do, she wanted to check in on the others.</p><p>Rocky laid there, his arms and legs totally bruised up from what he endured. A sense of relief was on his face, but somehow, even in his sleep, he can manage to pull a smile when he felt Madeleine's presence. Soft green eyes slowly opened; they finally saw what a normal reality was. Even with Wonka's assistants running around like chickens with their heads cut off, Rocky did find it somewhat humorous. As he wanted to talk, something got caught up in his throat and could barely elicit a sound. His windpipe felt like it was filled with something, Madeleine pounded his chest hard. "Come on tough guy, are you gonna let me have the last word?"</p><p>He coughed pretty hard, from how he felt drowning both externally and internally, that he finally felt like he could breathe normal again. "OUCH! Well, I guess I'll let you save my life twice now huh?" he said a bit sarcastically, white teeth gleamed in a sense of pride for Madeleine.</p><p>As she turned her head down towards his for a gentle kiss, she saw Mike scramble from his stretcher to see Violet. "OH GOSH! ARE YOU OKAY?"</p><p>He dropped down to his knees, but suddenly Charlie kneeled down and gave him a hug from behind. "I'm sorry you have to see her like this, I know you care about her. Heck, Rocky told me in our letters how he noticed you would go out of your way to make Violet feel normal. I'll personally make sure that she can never turn into that thing again and deal with any of the damage that Veruca could've possibly caused. That's my goal in life, to help others who may have been less fortunate than me."</p><p>For as tough Mike always made himself look in front of his peers, especially in his younger days, tears nearly welled in his eyes.</p><p>"It's… okay…" Violet's soft voice broke through. While she was scared deep down to open her eyes, she managed to open one up to see the person she truly cared about. "I know it'll be okay. For once, I feel like I can cry. I feel like I can emote however I want to. Not feel like something is taking control of me." She closed her eyes again so that she wouldn't see the needles in her skin.</p><p>Mike picked himself up and went to touch her face. Skin was still soft as cotton, as if nothing would tarnish the beauty she had. Long locks of brown hair fell right through his fingers, their lips met one another.</p><p>Sam and Scarlett managed to finally wake up and went to hold their daughter's hands. While Sam would like to jabber a mile a minute, he wanted to just enjoy the silence.</p><p>Wonka wanted to do the right thing for such a protective family. "Mr. Sam Beauregarde?"</p><p>As soon as Sam heard Wonka's unique tone and voice, instead of getting angry at him, he extended his arms out for a hug. "I'm sorry for whatever I have said years ago. Let's put the past behind us and work towards a future, huh?"</p><p>Both of the older men knew what was said and they stood there for a few silent moments. While Sam would find hugging Wonka the strangest thing, for once a sense of normalcy was injected back into his life.</p><p>Scarlett carefully tussled Violet's hair and held her hand. "Honey, I promise you we will help you turn a new leaf in life; I think your friends really did a lot more than we could ever imagine." She turned towards Madeleine, Scarlett's face was a mixture of regret and nervousness. "Madeleine, I hope you understand how grateful we are for what you were <em>willing </em>to put yourselves through." Her words trailed; tears nearly formed in her eyes.</p><p>With instinct Madeleine ran over to give Scarlett a much-needed hug. "I would do anything to help your daughter out. If I was asked to do it again, I would <em>absolutely </em>do that." Both women just found the ultimate solace and bliss, no more of the madness would ever take hold again.</p><p>For Coco and Chip, their beds were conveniently placed right next to each other. They didn't want to speak words, they just wanted to look at one another. To them, eyes were the language of love and charm. Coco wanted to smile, but in the back of her mind she wanted to hold back. Even though Veruca would no longer be able to hurt someone, what if Veruca could do more future harm?</p><p>Chip didn't care. He leaned over and grabbed her hand. He nearly cried, but he mouthed to her, "We are strong."</p><p>However, there was still more work to be done. Those two were not fully cured yet and were forced to ingest the green-colored medicine. Both of them did not enjoy hacking something out of their stomachs, less than when they get a cold. Their faces were slightly pale but managed to fall asleep while holding their hands.</p><p>Charlie wanted to get the proper paperwork together about what Veruca had done while they were kept hidden from the public. For a few months on end, Charlie and Wonka were given food and water, but were contained like prisoners. They knew sooner or later; someone would come to their rescue, it was thanks to Charlie's thinking that he sent a letter to Rocky before everything went down. He grabbed a nearby fountain pen and wanted to write another letter to Rocky, for old time's sake.</p><p>
  <em>Rocky, I would've never expected any of this to happen. You know that I lived a simple life, helping my mother out with my grandparents. Although they're no longer here with us, I will make sure others feel safe and comfortable. I don't even want to imagine what you four went through just to save our hides. Your friend Madeleine showed the most reserve and fierce determination than I could ever witness. By the time you've read this letter, the news will probably break out that Veruca will go to jail for her crimes and that she'll be locked away for a long time. Don't worry, for even how kooky the factory is, we still keep a sense of realism with some good lawyers. I'll make sure that Wonka sends his regards to all of you. Hopefully, in the future when I'm not so super busy putting the pieces back together, I want to invite all of you, including Violet and Mike back here for a lunch or dinner. Something normal for once for all of us to enjoy.</em>
</p><p>With a wax seal in hand, he placed the immaculate note in a crisp, white, clean envelope and a red wax imprinted with "C.B.W.W." He hid it in a desk drawer and went back to check on the others.</p><p>Thankfully, after a couple of hours, Violet's body finally returned to normal. The Oompa Loompas carefully undid her IV and let her wander around a bit. She stared at mirror for quite a while, letting her fingers trail along her skin. A slight thought of hesitation permeated her mind, and she shut her eyes tight. Violet didn't want to turn into what her identity was back then, but when she opened her eyes she was met with her normal, peachy skin and pale, brown eyes. For once, she could take a breath and cried if she wanted to. She about almost drop to her knees when Mike hugged her tightly behind. "I promise, I will keep you safe. No matter what."</p><p>The two had their moment of solace; a sense of peace was finally given to them. No madwoman or candy-themed concocted plot would come their way.</p><p>Madeleine walked to the two to make sure everything would be okay for the two. "I'm just glad that everyone's okay. Although, I begin to wonder what Veruca could truly be thinking."</p><p>The three went deadly silent. Violet lightly bit her finger; she too wondered about what <em>condition </em>Veruca would be in. "Well, she's probably a blueberry too and is mad like holy hell. She had it coming to her all of those years. Even<em> I</em> heard how much of a bitch she was before you and your friends came to us about this. I may have been pissed at Wonka too, but even I can let go of a grudge and never let my pride get in the way again." Part of her sassy attitude was starting to come back; a genuine smirk was on Violet's face.</p><p>All of a sudden, a couple of cops came into the factory, making sure the Oompa Loompas were hidden from the public. Wonka made sure to greet them and assured their main chief that everything was <em>okay </em>in their books. A somber Veruca was taken out in cuffs.</p><p>A few marks were seen on Veruca's face, however the emotion on her face was anything what Mike and Violet stared intently right her, never spoke a word to her. However, Madeleine wanted to have the last word. "Just remember this, Veruca; cowards never win. No amount of money will buy out <em>anyone.</em>"</p><p>She slumped her head in defeat; there was nothing she could say that could redeem herself. The name Salt has been tarnished; Veruca had the chance of a legacy, but her quest was all for naught. Wonka made sure that the cops escorted her out as well as the goons she willingly paid off to help carry out her mischievous deeds. It took a bit, but Wonka and Charlie managed to dispose of the needles of the highly volatile three-course dinner gum. Even Wonka knew it was time to 86 that idea. "Violet, I will make sure that no idea like this will ever be made again. The side effects are bad enough, but to see it used in such a way that made my stomach churn; I can't allow it at all."</p><p>A wry smile was seen on her face. "Thanks, but I know it's past that point and I'm willing to bury that hatchet. I just think in my mind, what I did back then totally defined who I was as a person. I was willing to endure what my body would go through on a day-to-day basis, but when I heard something had happen to you…" she let her words trailed off a bit. "I just knew it wasn't right. You're not the kind of man who would want to vanish from the public like that. Even with all of your secrets, you still like to share some parts of your world to others. To simply just see others enjoying your candy."</p><p>The old man was touched by Violet's regards. He grabbed something from his pocket, something almost special to him. "Violet, Mike, I want you two to have this key. It doesn't grant you complete access to the factory, but if you're ever around and just want to talk things out, I'm all ears. I'd even enjoy sharing a meal or two with your folks as well. My factory is a home to those I care about."</p><p>Everyone had a smile on their faces, the biggest weight was lifted off of their shoulders.</p><p>Madeleine played the role as a proverbial mother and gathered everyone's stuff so that they could head home. "Mr. Wonka?" she inquisitively asked, "I hope things can only get better from here. I doubt Veruca will ever change, I think we all witnessed that, but for us we know what needed to be done so that no one else feels hurt ever again."</p><p>Both of them exchanged a handshake between each other, something that caught her off a little bit, but to shake the hand of a famous man put a glimmer on her face.</p><p>"Madeleine Fortuyn, Rocky Anker, Coco Fournier, and Chip Hauer, thank you. I cannot express my gratitude enough for what you four were willing to do. Almost the impossible." Wonka thanked them profusely.</p><p>Everyone managed to gather their belongings and were being escorted out to the entrance door. Within those hours, the front of the place was spotlessly cleaned and dusted. A breath of air and life was put back where it belonged. All of the dirt and dinginess was gone, as if it was never meant to be there.</p><p>Madeleine and the others departed after saying goodbye to Mike, Violet, and her parents. As much as they wanted to have an in-depth conversation about what they witnessed and experience that day, they were all exhausted.</p><p>Heads couldn't hit pillows fast enough as Madeleine was the first one back to her dorm and Rocky followed in suit. There was enough space in her dorm for Coco and Chip as well. "Well, looks like my roommate is gone for the weekend and I did tell her that I would be on a 'vacation' so to speak."</p><p>A familiar snoring sound escaped Rocky's mouth as he went off to dreamland, Chip was also a heavy sleeper.</p><p>Coco made herself a cup of tea to soothe herself and grabbed one of her bedazzled journals. Ink flowed ever so carefully onto the parchment, all of the emotions she felt from that day were on paper.</p><p>Madeleine walked towards the window in her common area and stared right into the college campus quad. She wanted to stand, wanted to show that her physical will was that strong. <em>After everything we've been through, we can feel like there's a happy ending. Veruca's in jail and probably being arraigned. Wonka and Charlie can resume normal business. Mike and Violet can act like any other couple. Violet's parents aren't stressed anymore. I can't begin to imagine that anyone else was willing to do what we were willing to do. The absolute nightmare, the absolute fuckery of everything. I just hope what we did today is enough, but to see everyone smiling again is what I need in life.</em></p><p>She pulled the curtains down and everyone slept the day away.</p><p>As if, the menagerie of nightmares can finally come to a close, and people can dream again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What a way to end this and if you think this will be the last of these four OCs, I am planning a COMPLETELY original story with them because I adore them WAY too much.</p><p>But JEEBUS... I like how I wrote with how the contents of the gum can be used in such a horrific manner and KINDA can't help but allow a little bit of inspiration for what the original story will be with them. The biggest inspiration for these characters was Persona 5 and remember how I mentioned I heard Mike and Violet as like Ann and Ryuji? With the way I heard Violet's voice in my head, I felt like having her callout Veruca's BS that her desires were becoming distorted. OH GOD, imagine if each of the kids had their own palaces. I can kinda see doing a Persona 5 AU or even crossover for the hell of it.</p><p>However, thank you to everyone who tagged along with me in this journey and MAJOR shoutout to Tanglepelt for being my beta!</p><p>Please R&amp;R and I will be posting another story sometime soon. **DEFINITELY before my wedding in September.**</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, the names of my OCs here are dessert-based. Yes, Madeleine is a dessert and they are pretty good if you ever get to try one.</p><p>For most of the other characters, I'll be using their original characterization but there might be a few where I'll take a page from the Tim Burton version.</p><p>As weird as this concept is to me, I hope someone out there will enjoy it.</p><p>Please R&amp;R!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>